Tied For Eternity
by letsgovote
Summary: Chris hasn't seen or spoken to the Glee cast in 2 years and left on bad terms. He left after he told Darren that he loved him. When Chris comes home, they need to speak is it too late? does Darren love him too?
1. Chapter 1

TUESDAY 3:00AM 23RD MAY 2012- CHRIS' BEDROOM

Chris was sat in bed vigerously typing on his laptop trying to finish the script for his new movie he is doing. he only had a couple of lines to do but he couldnt seem to get the right words onto the screen. they just didnt seem right,

_ive had enough i will do the rest in the morning!_ he thought to himself as he closed the laptop and pulled the covers over his bare chest. he layed there for what seemed like forever thinking about everything that has happened over the past 5 years. he was Chris Colfer 2 time Emmy winning actor and writer, Golden Globe winner and Tony Award Winner. he had been on Glee then shortly after he had finished his last season he got a offer to go to London and star in a westend production of Billy Elliot. it was a once in a lifetime opotunity he wasnt sure about taking, it would mean moving away from family and friends, but those are the exact people who convinced him to go

_"Chris please go, it means a lot to you, its your dream and were not going to hold you back. you will miss us and we will miss you so much but you need to do this. theres skype and we can talk on there. we can also talk on the phone, but it may cost a lot. we will work through the time zones and we will make it work. i love you and i want to make this happen. you have been the best brother ever and im going to be a good sister and not hold you back. it will be hard without you but i will be fine. you have been my rock and have been there for me through everything and thats not going to change. nothings going to change, you may be thousands of miles away physically, but mentally we are always with you wherever you are, and the same with us. im never getting rid of you and your never getting rid of go,persue your dreams and have fun, were always going to be here to support you. you need this. get out of this crappy country and see the world. enjoy it"_ was the advise he was given by his younger sister Hannah. he cried when she said that to him. he was so touched that everyone supported him as much as they did. so he went to London and was in Billy Elliot for 18 months, and now he was getting ready to move back home. in 2 days he would be on a flight back to California, seeing his family for the fist time since he moved to England. he was exited but scared, also sad. he was leaving behind a new life, on that consisted of new friends and a new job and he was going back to his old life. it would be a big change, a lot had already changed from him. for a start he hadnt spoken to any of his glee friends in over 2 years since he left America, was it going to go back to normal, was he going to start talking to people again? what were they doing? were they still living in LA? were they still in America? god, were they still alive? he hadnt spoken to any of them in ages, should he talk to them again? he wasnt even sure he wanted to, Chris left on rather bad terms. he wasnt fired, he quit. nobody knew why, exept Darren.

2 days before he told Ryan that he quit and stormed out of Paramount studios he had been speaking with Darren and he accidently let slip that he thought Darren was cute, Darren being who he is didnt let it go and kept nagging Chris about why he thought that. after 24 hours of being annoyed he snapped and told Darren that he was in love with him and had been since they met. they got into a huge argument Chris saying he couldnt be around Darren anymore feeling humiliated at what had just happened and Darren saying Chris couldnt leave and they would work through it. neither of them wanted anything to change but it did so Chris decided to tell Ryan he was leaving and run off crying. that was the last Darren saw of Chris. he ignored everbodys phone calls and only spoke to them to tell them he was moving to London. he felt guilty for not letting them know what had happened but most of all he was angry. angry that he quit his job because of something stupid he said, angry he left his friends behind and made them feel like it was there fault when it wasnt, it was all his fault and he felt horrible for making them feel that way. he would of spoken to them, honestly he would, but everytime he tried to it would always come back to 'why did you leave', 'what did we do wrong', 'Darren has been acting strange, he really misses you, we all do, what happened Chris?' and he had had enough so he just ignored them and didnt answer there emails, texts, calls or tweets. obviously he had to give some excuse to his family but by the time they found out he had already been offered the role on westend so he just told them that he couldnt carry on with Glee if he wanted to persue his dream, and they believed him. no one found out as all the crying was done behind closed doors. to be honest the only time he went out was if he needed to go to see his manager, he ordered takeout and made sure it came with diet coke so he didnt have to go to the grocery store. lucky he had a home gym otherwise he would of put on so much weight from all the takeout he was eating. then he moved to ondon and things started looking up for him. he made new friends and sometimes he could go a day without thinking about all the things he left behind. but there wasnt one day when he didnt think about Darren.

"Thats it!" he said as he sat up in bed and get his laptop he started slamming down on the keys knowing exactly what to type. after 10 minutes his new script was completed and he put his laptop away and tried to get to sleep.

WEDNESDAY 9:00PM 24TH MAY 2013- KOKO (NIGHTCLUB)

"Vodka and Redbull please" Darren said to the barmaid

"sure, you here all alone again sweetcheeks?" she said back to him as she was getting his drink

"yep, another night alone, but i got you to keep me company right?" he replied taking a sip on the drink she had placed infront of him and handing the money to her

"i sure am, so Dare, you cant keep sitting here 4 days a week thinking about him. its been 2 years, you need to get your life back on track and get back out there, there are plenty of men who want a piece of that fine man butt of yours" she said in a sarcastic tone

"please Katy, no one knows that im gay, i havent really told anyone but you yet!" he replied in a whisper

"well maybe if you told people he would come back, seriously now though Dare, your always moping about him and saying you love him, yet you're not doing anything about it, maybe if he knew you were actually gay he would come back and give you a chance"

"i know i need to tell people, and i know you are only saying this because you are my bestfriend and want to help me out. but i have tried to get in contact with him, but he has changed his phone number so i cant call or text him, i have emailed him numerous times and heard nothing back, i have called his manager and told them to ask him to call me god knows how many times but he never seems to get back to me. im giving up! i cant do this anymore, its like he's blocking me out of his life without even letting me talk to him first!"

"babe, you gotta think about how he feels, he probably feels like crap about that, he is trying to move on like you are, remember what you told me he said to you? he said 'lets forget this all happened' take his advise and do it, its been two years, get back on the market!"

"i suppose your right"

right at that moment Darrens phone started ringing...

"hello?... oh hi Lea... what? ... are you serious?... what the fuck?... okay i will see you on friday, we will all talk then... no i cant talk at the moment... please Lea?... bye" he hung up looking rather pale and nausiated.

"was that Lea?" Katy asked cautiously

"erm, yeah" he replied as he stared blankly infront of him

"what is it hunn? you can tell me"

"he's coming back." his voice no tone

"what?"

"Chris. he's coming back to LA on Thursday, and he's moving in with Lea..." as his voice trailed off he got up and left the club hailing a cab, getting in and telling them his adress. on his way home he started sobbing. he got out the cab and tossed the driver 20 dollars and ran up to his front door fumbling with the lock he ran in locked it behind him, launched himself to his bedroom and started crying. he couldnt remember how long he was crying before he finally fell asleep but it seemed like hours.

THURSDAY 3:00PM 25TH MAY 2013- LAX AIRPORT

Chris hastily picked up his luggage and walked towards the arrivals area to go meet lea after 2 years of not speaking to her.

* * *

><p>(FLASHBACK WEDNESDAY 5:30AM 24TH MAY 2013- CHRIS' BEDROOM)<p>

_he picked up the phone after not being about to sleep deciding he should tell someone that he was coming home. he was suprised she had the same number that she used to have_

_"hello?" the groggy voice at the end of the line said_

_"erm, hi Lea, i dont know if you want to talk to me or even remember me but its Chris" he replied_

_"Chris?" she said, she couldnt concerntrate as someone had just woke her up at 5:30 am on tuesday, her day off._

_"Chris Colfer, we worked together on Glee, i totally understand if you want to hang up considering i just woke you up at 5:30 after not talking to you for 2 years, we didnt really leave on good terms" he said, he heard nothing but snuffles he thought she had fallen asleep_

_"oh my god, Chris, ive missed you so much!" she said through broken sobs_

_"i know Lea ive missed you too, just please dont ask me why i left, not yet im not ready, but im coming back to LA on thurday, and i was wondering if you could do me a favor and book me into a hotel, we can speak properly then"_

_"what? your coming back to LA? i thought you loved England? and nonscence your not staying in a hotel, you can stay with me, i just broke up with Theo and im feeling kinda lonely, it will be nice, and we can catch up properly, i wont take no for an answer, but im going now because its my day off but text me your flight details and i will pick you up from the airport, im going now so you cant answer back, bye Chris ive missed you and i love you!" she said quickly but waited for a reply chuckling to herself whilst crying, happy te\ars of course, her best friend was coming home. and he is still her best friend even though what they have gone through._

_"okay okay, i love you too and ive missed you too, im so sorry and i still want to be your friend, if you will let me"_

_"Chris your still my best friend and you always will be no matter whats happening, now go away im tiered!"_

_"okay, byee!"_

_"bye Chris, its great to hear from you."_

_"you too Lea" and then they hung up. Chris felt happy that at least one person didnt hate him._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

* * *

><p>he was in no rush to get to where she was waiting for him, he was nervous, he didnt know what she was going to say or do but within a matter of seconds he forund himself walking round the corner into the arivals area drounded in masses of people. he quickly snapped out of his daydreaming and bolted his head up looking for is Lea.<p>

"CHRIS!" he heard a squeel of exitement from infront of him and started rapidly looking for Lea, he finally set his eyes on her and smiled bigger than he had smiled in a long time. she was standing there in black skinny jeans, black ballet pumps, a grey oversized top with a black belt. her hair had grown alot in 2 years and it was now down by her waist. still the same colour but curly, i looked good. her brown eyes pooling with tears as she stared at him with a big grin. he started walking up to her and she just stood there still. not moving one bit of her body.

"hi, Lea" he said as he approached her. she didnt say anything just wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. he hugged back as he felt the warm sensation of her tears seeping through the material of his top.

"hey, why you crying silly, its only me." he said soothingly in her ear

"ive ...missed you so ...much Chris! its ...so good ...to... to see you" she whimpered back

"ive missed you too, but stop crying. we need to catch up! so take me somewhere, preferably to starbucks. i need coffee after that 12 hour flight!" he replied. Lea laughed at the kind of things he best friend would say and led him too her car where they drove to starbucks got coffee and went home, where they ordered chineese takeout and stayed up all night chatting about work, life, love and heartbreak. Chris didnt mention Darren though, he though she would find it awkward and it was a personal thing. something that should be kept between Chris and Darren. no one else needed to know. finally Chris fell asleep in his own bed so Lea got up and made her way to her own room setting her alarm as she got into bed. "its gunna be a long day tomorrow. people are arriving at 6:00am. i cant wait for Chris too see everyone again, right theyw ill be here at 6:30 in there pyjamas for a movie day. they have missed him so much and vice versa. its so exiting" were there thoughts that ran through her head as she fell into a deep sleep.

FRIDAY 4:30AM 26TH MAY 2013- DARREN'S BEDROOM

Darren had just woken up and was already paniking about what the day had in store for him _"im going to see friends, no Darren, your going to see Chris! SHIT! why did you agree to this! you should of said no! your going to text Lea making an excuse why you cant go and then your going to spend the day in bed watching disney movies and eating crap! NO IM NOT! i cant let it get to me, i nee dot do this, for my sake and Chris'! we need to talk and sort things out. he needs to hear me out and to understand my feelings!"_ this ongoing battle between himself and himself went on for the next 30 minutes infront of the bathroom mirror where he came to the conclusion that he was going because he needed to see Chris. needed to see the one he loved. even if it was only for one last time. he needed to do it and to tell Chris his true feeling. so he jumped in the shower got out, dried off, sorted his hair, got dressed into some clean pyjamas and grabbed some coffee. sitting in his kitchen trying to calm himslef down telling himself not to be nervous and too relax. he looked at the clock 6:10am. "better get going" he muttered to himself whilst picking up his phone keys at wallet and leaving his house. he got into his car and slowly drove towards Lea's house. he stayed parked outside for what seemed like forever.

FRIDAY 6:00AM 26TH MAY 2013 LEA'S BEDROOM

her alarm went off to the sound of Adeles voice coming through the speakers at quite a loud volume, it startled her and quickly moved to turn it off when she remembered that Chris was a really deep sleeper and would sleep through nearly anything. she got up and walked into her kitchen and made some coffee. when she had finished her coffee she went and brushed her teeth and when she came back she looked at the time and grinned, 6:25. they would all be here soon. she started jumping silently with the exitement of her family being back together again. then she heard the door open and a few people started pilling in her house. everyone had keys to eachothers house and they knew they had to be quiet as they would all wake Chris up together. Lea rushed out to see who it was and was greeted with Mark, Dianna, Cory, Naya and Heather all standing in the hallway. they all exchanged hugs and hello's

"oh my god Lea! im so fucking exited!" Naya said in a hushed tone

"i know right im so exited too, he's still asleep so we need to be quiet, the others should be here soon, you want some coffee?"

they all nodded and agreed so they made there way to the kitchen and sat around the breakfast bar discussing what pyjamas they were wearing and how they were until they heard more people bundle into the house and make there way to the kitchen. it was Amber, Ashley, Kevin, Jenna, Harry. they all hugged again and were welcomed into Lea's house. they all made themselfs at home as they would always spend there time together. they would of gone to wake up Chris there and then but there was one person missing.

"hey wheres Darren?" Lea asked, to no-one in particular

"i dunno" mumbled Dianna from her seat on the couch next to Lea

"oh we saw his car outside but we thought he was already up here" Kevin replied back to Lea. they all crowded around the window it was still kinda dark outside but they could clearly see Darrens car.

"someone should go and get him" said Jenna

"no, i will just call him and tell him to gte his sorry ass up here so we can go scare the shit out of Chris" said Amber from her place next to Mark still standing by the window.

"no i will go get him its alright" said Lea getting her slippers on and leaving the house.

10 MINUTES EARLIER

Darren just watched Amber, Ashley, Kevin, Jenna and Harry enter Lea's house. he was now battling himself again on whether on not to go into the house when there was a tap on his car window and someone opened the door. it was Lea, she let herself in Darrens car, sat down and closed the door behind her. she could see something was wrong with Darren but didnt know what exactly it was.

"whats up hunnie? why arent you up there jusping on your best friend flailing over how you havent seen him for 2 years?" she said chuckling as she reached for one of Darrens hands which mere vigerously pubbing his knees to hold them still.

"best friend? i havent spoken to him in 2 years and we didnt really leave on good terms. i dont know what to call him" he replied

"it will be fine, once you see him it will go back to how it used to be"

"will it, because the way we left i dont seem to think it will"

"no one except you and Chris know why you havent spoken to him in 2 years. but you need to talk to him about it if its that bad, and at the moment he is asleep up in my spare bedroom waiting for all of us to go jump on him and wake him up so comeon lets go and get you some coffee" she started moving to get out the car but he stayed exactly where he was

"you still trying to pluck up the courage to come in sweetie?" she said sweetly to him as she took his hand once again

"im trying to pluck up the courage not to go in, i just dont know whats going to happen in there and it may not be pretty" he whispered the last part.

"oh come on dare, how bad can it be, lets just go in there and get him up and then we will see what happens. dont jump to conclusions." and with that she got out the car, walked around the side and pulled Darren out of the car and up to the house.

IN LEA'S HOUSE

everyone was sitting on couches or on the floor when they heard the door open and saw Lea and Darren come in,

"what took you so long man? actually i dont want to know. let get this show on the road!" cory said as they all got up and started to make their way up the stairs and towards the spare room where Chris what staying. as they all huddled around the door Lea took Darrens hand in hers held it tighly and gave him a reasuring smile.

"right after 3" Mark whispered

"3... 2... 1!" they all said together as they pushed the door open and ran into the room launching themselfs at the bed, shouting for Chris to wake up, Darren was the only one that wasnt on the bed, he was staning by the door leaning on the doorframe to stay away from any scenarios that may or may not happen, he didnt want to annoy Chris, especially when he has just woken up.

"what the hell... go away... need... sleep!" Chris grunted from where he had buryed himself under his duvet

"come on! seriously! you havent seen or spoken to us in 2 years and that the first thing to say! nice to see you too!" Naya said from where she was sitting near the middle of the bed

"what... wait... what the fuck are you doing here! i though it was Lea and her dogs! LEA! DID YOU DO THIS! " Chris said as he was getting up from under his duvet. everyone just sat there and smirked and Chris trying not to giggle at his grumpiness. then he stopped and looked around. they were still his friends, they didnt care what he had done over the past 2 years, they were the same people and they were there on his first proper day back home to see him. he looked at everyone and started crying. he looked at everyone except Darren whom he couldnt see as he was still leaning on the doorframe trying to stay out of the way. then everyone else started crying and hugging eachother, even the boys.

"right, we have to stop crying! we have arranged the living room so that its comfy for everyone and we can watch movies all day. i have cooked breakfast and we are ordering takeout for dinner. we are not moving off out arses all day so lets go eat food, watch movies and be lazy!" everyone cheered at the end of the statement that Lea made and piled out the room

"i will be out in a minute" Chris said to everyone as he started to get out of bed. and that when he saw it. the figure standing at his door was still standing there, hadnt moved, Chris hadnt even noticed earlier.

"oh, sorry i should... erm... yeah... i will..." Darren said not realising he was standing at staring at Chris.

"Darren..." Chris said in a whisper and trailed off. he got up and just stood there. the boys were standing at either side of the room just looking at eachother, staring, working out what parts of eachother had changes.

Chris had stayed relitivley the same except he was now a bit of a bigger build from all that working at the theatre and vigerous workouts. he stayed the same and he was still the same Chris that Darren knew 2 years ago.

Darren's hair had grown a bit longer than it was but it wasnt very long. it wasnt as big as it had been in AVPM but it was longer than it had been whilst he was on glee. he had stubble, but Chris didnt know if that was just because he wasnt working or if it was a permanant thing. he looked the same as Chris had always known him to look like and that was good. he didnt want him to change. he had fallen in love with Darren for the way he was and he was still the same guy he fell in love with. he was that guy he was still in love with.

"hi" was all Darren could say. Chris started walking towards him and motioned for Darren to close the door. when he had done so they were in touching distance from eachother.

"Chris before you say anything i have to ask. what happened to us?" Darren said

"us? i didnt realise there was an us Darren"

"of course there is an us Chris. you were my best friend for just less than a year and a half"

"yeah well that kind of went down the drain when... well... when i left"

"dont you mean when you told me you loved me" Darren reached for Chris' hands and Chris willingly let him take them

"i dont know what happened" Chris whispered slowly

"you freaked out thats what happened and i just want you to tell me why" Darren said back. Chris started to get angry and quickly pulled his hands away and stepped back

"i freaked out. seriously. have you got selective memory or something Darren because if i remember correctly i told you and we had a huge argument that lasted a day and a half. and then it didnt get properly sorted out. and why was that argument started, yes admittedly it started because i told you, but you went off on one Darren, you were the one who was screaming at me!"

"actually you were screaming at me too! seriously Chris, i thought after 2 years of not talking at all we would be able to come here and have a sensible conversation about what happened, not pick up exactly where we left off! shouting!"

"well im sorry if i cant drop things that easily Darren!"

"you know Chris, its been really hard for me! every day thinking about the things you said, the shit you called me. wondering why you didnt even try to contact me. or why you changed your mobile number so i couldnt contact you! i emailed you every day for the first year to try and get in contact with you and heard nothing! i called your manager and your PA to get to speak to you, they said they would get you to call me and guess what? you fucking didnt!"

"stop right there Darren! not a day goes by without me thinking about you and the way i hurt you! but remember there are two sides to every story and you hurt me too! i didnt reply to the emails because it hurt too much, i told people to stop giving me your messages because i couldnt speak to you i didnt know what to say and i changed my number without telling anyone! your not the only person i blocked out Darren! i couldnt stand the thought of hurting you so i tryed to block it away!" by this time they were both shouting at the top of their voices and everyone was gathered outside their door listening to the convosation.

"yeah well you know what? it hurt me more! and now you expect to come back here and flutter your fucking eyelashes and for all of us to come falling at your feet again? well its not happening! everyone else might, but not me! we had something Chris and that got ruined when you left!

"i didnt mean to fucking ruin it and im not expecting everyone to come falling back into my arms, i didnt even know you were all coming, and the only reason i called Lea was because i was up all night thinking about you! and if your not going to come falling back into my arms what are you doing here Darren? just come to shout and scream at me? make me feel worse for all the shit i put everyone through? well its not going to happen! you want to know why? because i cant feel any worse that what i have felt over the past two years! it has been hell pushing everyone away but i couldnt explain everything so i ran!" Chris started to cry though his shouts and screams

"yes you ran and left me to explain it to them and i havent! i havent told a single person except Katy! you left things broken and made me clean up the pieces! when you left everyone was so fucking devestated that Ryan called off work for 3 weeks. thats how long everyone was upsett and crying for and i saw everyone every single fucking day of those three weeks trying to put the pieces back to the things that you broke! and im here because i wanted to talk! doesnt seem like were at that level yet does it!" Darren started crying too

"i broke myself too. i didnt leave my appartment in London for 6 months! i cried myself to sleep every night for the most part of that! didnt you even think how all of this ruined me!"

"oh its all about Chris isnt it! poor little Chris! yes it broke you but what im trying to fucking say is that you cant just leave and expect every thing to be okay because it wasnt. it was a mess. we were a mess and all because of you!"

"get out Darren! just leave! your a fucking wanker you know that Darren! just get out!"

"oh whatever Chris! im going! all i was doing was trying to make it better by talking to you , but no it ending up with screaming again! are we ever going to talk like mature adults or are we going to be acting like hormonal teenagers for the rest of our fucking lifes!" and with that Darren opened the door and ran out the house. tears falling down his face as he went. when he opened the door he noticed everyone there but couldnt talk to them he had to go.

Chris just turned around and slammed the door in everyones faces then ran to the bed sobbing. tear stained cheeks hitting the pillow as he fell.

everyone was left speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

**_this chapter is a little shorter than the last one :) enjoy though, i have now invested in a spell check HOORAY! read on and enjoy, i will upload the 3rd chapter in about 1 hour but after that there probably wont be an update for about a week so sorry xoxo_**

* * *

><p>SATURDAY 11:00AM 27TH MAY 2013 - LEA'S HOUSE<p>

Chris had sleep all through the last day not wanting to emerge from his room and talk to his friends. Despite saying he wanted to be alone everyone kept coming back to his room every half an hour to check on him until he fell asleep. when they got no answer they went into his room covered him up and put a glass of water on the bedside table incase he got hungry. but now he was awake and he wanted to get out of his room. but everyone was still in the house. they refused to leave until they knew if Chris was okay, and seeing as he didn't come out of his room or speak to them, they had no indication that he was, so Lea let them crash on the couch, floor, spare rooms and even some stayed i her room with Chris was ready, he was going to go out there get coffee and sit on the couch and watch cartoons for the rest of the day, if there were people sleeping on the couch he would make them move. so he got up, used the bathroom (thankfully he had an un-suite) and left the room, silently walking into the kitchen and getting himself some coffee.

everyone seemed to notice the way Chris looked. the bloodshot eyes were a sign that he was crying when he woke up, they all seemed worried but they didn't want to be annoying so they just stayed around the TV watching cartoons as they always did when they had just woken up from a sleepover, but the left space on the couch for Chris incase he wanted to join. Chris got his coffee and looked around at the people huddled together in the living room still in there pajamas lying on top of each other covered in duvets, he giggled silently to himself at how much they stayed the same and quietly made his way to the space on the couch that was left empty for him between Dianna and Ashley.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, i feel really crap about it, i shouldn't of ignored you for the rest of the day" said Chris quietly

"its fine baby-boy" Ashley said from her seat next to him as she put her arm around the younger boys shoulders.

"i know you were listening and i know you heard everything can we just not talk about it? please?" he whispered trying to hide the tears falling down his face

"fine, we will not mention if for the rest of the day but we have some things to say and ask you" said Mark from the couch across the room, he had Lea with her head in his lap.

"sure what is it?" Chris murmured

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everybody shouted in unison, Chris started laughing.

"thanks guys, i had totally forgotten it was my birthday"

"well then. what do you want to do, we can do anything you want" Kevin announced from where he was sprawled out on the floor with Jenna

"i don't know, do you mind if we spend another day in, and, catch up or something, its been 2 year! whats happened!" Chris replied

"sure!" Cory answered, "and where do we start..."

SATURDAY 3:00PM 27TH MAY 2013 - DARREN'S HOUSE

Darren woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing on the nightstand next to it, he picked it up, didn't bother looking at it, and read the text that was displayed on the screen.

hey, hope your ok, want to meet for coffee in 20?

as he read it without looking at the name and suddenly he had a glimmer of hope that he and Chris would be alright, until he looked at the user id. it was Lea, why did she want to meet him, he had ran out of her house yesterday without even acknowledging her, he felt a twinge of guilt run through him and decided that he should probably go, say sorry and explain to her what had happened.

yeah sure, i look a state though so i do apologize in advance.

he quickly hit the send message button and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. when he was all ready he jumped in his car and sped off to the coffee shop where Lea was already waiting for him, he quickly checked himself in the rear view mirror of his SUV before stepping out of the car and making his way towards the building.

as soon as he walked in, he noticed her sitting by the window sipping on her coffee with another cup of steaming coffee sitting infront of her, she didn't realize he had arrived yet so he took his time to compose himself and started walking towards the table she was situated at. as he got closer she seemed to realize someone was making their way towards the table so she looked over and saw Darren walking towards her, she quickly got up and wrapped her arms around the curly haired man and squeezed him tight.

"oh Darren, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" she said as they both sat down and started drinking their coffee's

"its fine, its not your fault so you have nothing to apologize for, i guess were not ready to talk yet" he replied with his head down.

"you will talk, just give it time"

"I'm really sorry for running out of the house yesterday, i should of stayed to say goodbye, i wasn't thinking straight, i just needed to get out of there you know?"

"its alright, you don't have to be sorry, we all understand, Chris was the same, he locked himself in his room and fell asleep. we didn't see him until eleven this morning, and even then he didn't seem like he was completely with it. what happened between you both?" she asked. Darren knew she was only asking out of the good of her heart.

"honestly Lea, a lot, too much. i don't know, its a really long story"

"i have time." she said kindly

Darren went off to explain what had happened before Chris had moved to London and all of the shouting and screaming that happened, he explained how he had realized his feelings for Chris and they were strong feelings like he had never felt for anybody else before, and he carried on to explain how he wanted to let Chris know, but didn't know how to tell him

"oh my, that is so not what i expected. i feel so stupid. I'm going to help you Darren, Chris needs to know everything you just told me, and I'm going to help you tell him"

"thank you, can you not tell anyone else though, hardly anybody knows and only you, Katie and i know I'm gay. i will tell people, but i need to give it time, work on a plan." Darren had tears in his eyes and was trying his hardest to not let them fall.

"of course I'm not going to tell anybody, this is between you and Chris and I'm just going to help make this happen, but anyway, i should be off, need to go pick up takeout and ice cream for everyone" she let out a little giggle "you want to come back? I'm sure no one would mind"

"no its fine, i think its a bit too soon, but have fun, oh and could you give this to Chris please, tell him to read it" he handed her a white envelope.

"oh you didn't forget then, i didn't want to mention it"

"of course i wouldn't forget his birthday, but seriously he needs to read it"

"ok i will make sure he does, take care and i will call and check up on you tomorrow, love you" she said as she hugged him and they made their way to their cars on opposite sides of the parking Lott.

"love you too, have a good night"

SATURDAY 7:00PM 27TH MAY 2013 - LEA'S HOUSE

"I'm home, i come baring Chinese takeout and ice cream!" Lea called and she made her way through the front door.

"oh thank god! what took you so long, is he alright?" said Chris as he made his way to help he with the bags she was carrying.

before she left, she told everyone she was going to meet Darren and have coffee with him.

"he's alright, he said he feels like shit too, and to be honest he looks like it aswell."

"i don't blame him" said Mark as he got up to get dishes. Chris just nodded and sat on the carpet with everyone else and waited for Lea and Mark to come back with dinner and plates. when they had all eaten they snuggled up and watched movies while eating ice cream. eventually Lea thought it was a good time to give Chris the envelope and speak to him.

"Chris can i speak to you quick, Lea whispered as she got up and started pulling him up, Chris suddenly starts to panic wondering why she wanted to speak to him now.

"erm, yeah ok" he replied as he took her hand and they and their way to Lea's bedroom on the 2nd floor of the house.

"so, you know i saw Darren today, well he explained everything to me. i know you don't want to talk about it at the moment but i just need you to know I'm always here if you need to talk to me and you don't have to keep anything secret" she said as she sat them both on the bed taking his hands in hers. "and before you start, Darren was reluctant to letting to telling me but i kind of made him, don't get annoyed with him, he is really sorry and he just wants to talk about it. he also asked me to give you this" and she handed Chris the envelope "he said you need to read it and i told him i would make sure you did. now I'm not going to let you reply I'm just going to leave you in here to read it. come back down when your ready" she said as she got up and left the room. Chris was still sat there looking down at the envelope placed in his hands.

come on Chris, just ready it, its only a card! he thought to himself as he started ripping open the envelope to reveal a simple yet cute black and with card that said in big letters on the front 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SOMEONE SPECIAL' Chris just grunted and opened the card and saw that there was no space left. it had all been covered in Darren's messy handwriting, he sat back on the bed and started reading

Chris,

i know this is really lame and your probably not going to believe me about any of this but I'm really sorry. i feel like such an idiot about the things that were said last night and before you left. but i need you to know that you mean something to me and i cant loose you again Chris. you were my best friend and i still want you to be my best friend, we have been through so much and we just need to work through this, we both said some bad things and they hurt both of us, but its the hurt and arguments in relationships that make them stronger right? I'm truly sorry if i ever hurt you and i didn't mean to, you are so special to me Chris. i know i should of told you that before you left but i couldn't, i needed to figure out a few things, and to be honest, loosing you put everything in perspective. i need you Chris, i cant risk loosing you again, last night was a mistake and i should never of said those things. you need to know how i honestly feel and you will. all in good time. i just hope that you are still reading this and understand how shit i feel about everything. we need to talk. but i will wait. just let me know when your ready.

i will always be here for you. forever.

Darren x

Chris felt tears pooling in his eyes but he knew he couldn't cry. he went back to his room and pinned the card to the notice board that was hanging on the wall. he picked up his phone and tapped out a quick text

Thanks for the card. i agree we need to talk. in public so we cant shout. let me know when your free.

he quickly hit send before he could convince himself not too. he though his phone on his bed and left the room, to go and watch another movie with everybody else.

SATURDAY 9:00PM 27TH MAY 2013 - DARREN'S HOUSE

Darren was sitting in his lounge strumming his guitar when he heard his phone buzz. he looked at the screen and saw it was Chris, he quickly unlocked his phone and read the message.

Thanks for the card. i agree we need to talk. in public so we cant shout. let me know when your free.

his heart started beating rapidly when he read the message and was quick to reply

I'm doing a concert tomorrow. wanna come. its going to be in the park 2 blocks from your old place. its at 1:30pm, its free and we can talk after. i have an interview in the morning though so we cant meet before. hope to see you there, text me if you can make it.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Again this is a short chapter sorry but i really just wanted to get it up, there will be an update in about 1 week but I'm sorry if theres a longer delay got a lot of stuff to do this week, but enjoy this chapter :) also enjoy Klaine sex on tuesday ;) I'm exited, please R+R :) love you all xoxo_**

* * *

><p>SUNDAY 27TH MAY 2013 9:00AM PARAMOUNT STUDIOS<p>

"Please welcome, Mr Darren Criss!" the interviewer said as the crowd erupted in cheers and Darren walked out onto the set.

"Hi!" he said enthusiastically as he shook the hand of the male interviewer

"Hi there! well lets start. i bet it brings back memories of your glee days being back here huh?"

"yes it does, but most of them were the best days of my life so it brings back happy memories"

"so you had fun filming glee then? do you still stay in contact with the people you worked with there?"

"yes i had fun and most defiantly, i mean, were a family and always will be so of course we stayed in contact"

"so you see them a lot?"

"yeah to be honest i saw them yesterday and I'm hoping to see one of them today actually"

"that's good then, so who are you closest too from glee?"

"who am i closest too, that's hard really because were all really close, but i will have to say, at this moment in time, probably Lea, she is so down to earth and she's one of those people i can trust with anything"

"really? i thought you would say Chris"

"err yeah me and Chris are close but he has been in London for the past 2 years and its been hard to keep steady relationships with the distance, work, time zones and everything but yeah i would still consider him one of my best friends"

"but surely that must change soon as he has just moved back to LA right? do you think you will go back to how it was before?"

"yeah he moved back, i think it was Thursday, I'm not really sure how things are going to go, i mean we haven't seen each other in 2 years so obviously things are going to be different but i really hope they will go back to normal but then i hope they will change aswell. we had creases in out friendship back when we worked together but now i hope we can iron them out and go back to normal"

"good good, so your new album is coming out soon yes?"

"yeah it actually comes out on Friday"

"so what's different about this album?"

"well before i was kind of getting my feet on the ground and figuring out my own style of music, also on previous albums my songs were written for me, but this album i think i have found my sound and i wrote all the songs myself, they all mean something to me and they all come from a place in my heart. there are songs for specific people on there, they actually don't know about this yet so when they hear them it should be a surprise, a good one i hope. they should know the song is about them when they hear it though"

"so what's your favorite song off the album?"

"its got to be Not Along, it was written about someone really really special to me, and I'm going to sing it at my concert later, if you anyone wants to come, check my tweets, its free so you are all welcome to join me"

when they had finished chatting about past, present and future projects Darren left and made his way to the park to set up for the concert that was happening in 20 minutes, then he heard his phone buzz, it was Chris

I'm coming, will be there in 5, see you after?

he felt a pull on his heartstrings as he replied.

Awesome! and yeah sure, at the end just come backstage i will tell Ricky your coming, he will let you back, then do you wanna grab some food and talk?

he sat still and waited for a reply, it came relatively quickly.

okay and sure sounds good, see you after the concert

he felt inclined to text him again but didn't know what to say

make sure your listening carefully

SUNDAY 27TH MAY 2013 11:55AM PARK

what does he mean listen carefully, obviously I'm going to listen, but is that a sign, is he going to do some thing stupid?

these thoughts were going through Chris's head like they were on a conveyor belt until the minute Darren walked on stage. then his mind went blank and he was there, listening to every bit of music Darren played and every word he said. Darren had been playing for 2 and a half hours and he was coming to the end of his set.

"thank you everyone who came out today to see me, thank you for all the support you are giving me and i love you all! right I'm going to play one more song. this song is so special to me because its about someone really dear to my heart. i wrote it at a specific time in my life that was really hard on me and some people around me. well that's enough and that person should know this song is about them"

Chris' mind returned to where is was before

this is it, this song is about me! he thought, he sat there mesmerized as Darren sat down at his piano and started playing the opening chords

I've been alone

Surrounded by darkness

I've seen how heartless

The world can be

I've seen you crying

You felt like it's hopeless

I'll always do my best

To make you see

Baby, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

Now I know it ain't easy

But it ain't hard trying

Every time I see you smiling

And I feel you so close to me

And you tell me

Baby, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

I still have trouble

I trip and stumble

Trying to make sense of things sometimes

I look for reasons

But I don't need 'em

All I need is to look in your eyes

And I realize

Baby I'm not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna take us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

You know our love is all we need

Our love is all we need to make it through

"thankyou everyone, i love you all! goodnight!" and Darren walked off stage

Chris was still standing there shocked at the song, it was so beautiful and it was about him. wait maybe it wasn't about him. he didn't know, surely Darren didn't love him, he was straight. he had to go and see Darren straight away and talk so he hurriedly made his way to the tent that had been put up behind the stage. Ricky (Darren's manager) saw Chris making his way towards the tent and let him in straight away pointing to where Darren was wiping his face with a towel. Chris started to make his way over to Darren, Darren looked so sexy, all sweaty and pure, Chris had missed this. then Darren turned around and saw Chris

"hi, great show" Chris said quietly

"hi, thanks for coming glad you enjoyed it. come on i got my car out there, lets go talk" Darren said as he led Chris out of the tent and towards his car. when they got in Chris started to speak.

"that song Darren, the last one. what?"

"you realized it was for you then, i didn't know if i had said enough to make you notice it was for you but I'm glad you did" Darren said as he turned in his seat to face Chris

"why?"

"because its true, every word of that song i meant, i just hope you realize the message i was trying to tell you"

"well i don't think i got the message right because it sounded like you were telling me you loved me, romantically. and we both know that not true" Chris whispered as he turned to face Darren

"do we?" was Darren's reply. Chris stayed quiet not knowing what to say so Darren continued

"Chris, when you left i did a lot of thinking. i realized that i need you, the past two years without you have been hell and i really don't know how i survived. i have discovered feelings that i have never felt for anyone other than you Chris, i tried to tell you while you were in London, but i couldn't do it over email, if i was going to do it and it couldn't be face to face i had to do it over the phone, but i couldn't get hold of you so i couldn't tell you. what I'm trying to say is that i love you Chris, and i know you are probably going to hate me and wonder why i didn't tell you when you told me and that's because well... you know the phase 'you don't know what you have until its gone' well its true. i guess i never realized it about you until you were gone as we spent nearly every minute of every day together i just didn't notice it, but i know it now, more than ever, i love you Christopher Colfer, i want to be with you, I'm gay, you are the most amazing and beautiful person i have ever met and i want to be with you forever, i want to be yours and only ever yours, if you will take me"

Chris was sitting there shocked, tears pooling in his eyes

"that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" he whispered wiping away some tears that were falling down his cheeks

"and i meant every single word of it, really and truly Chris"

"why didn't you say this the other night?"

"i didn't think it was right for me to say it then, i wanted to tell you as soon as possible just not in the middle of an argument"

"i understand, I'm just really shocked, i cant believe this, its the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me and to have you say it to me is all I've ever wanted" Chris said as Darren reached out and wiped a falling tear from Chris' face.

"come on lets go back to my place and finish our conversation there, it may be a bit more private"

"ok" was all Chris could manage to say. the whole drive back to Darren's apartment was silent but it wasn't awkward, Chris kept his eyes fixed on Darren until they parked. when they did, they jumped out of the car and swiftly walked towards the doors, they got into the elevator and made their way to Darren's front door, keeping a suitable distance between them. they dot into the apartment and went to sit on Darren's couch

"do you truly and honestly mean what you said, every single word?" Chris asked after they had both sat in silence for a short while. Darren turned to face Chris and took his hands

"i have meant them since the day you left and will mean them until the day we both die. i love you Chris and I'm stupid for not realizing earlier"

"your not stupid"

"i should of told you the minute i found out, i should of jumped on a plane and flew to England to tell you"

"no you shouldn't have, it would of made it worse, we needed distance to think about everything that had happened" Chris looked down at their linked hands

"you feel differently don't you. I'm so stupid! it was two years ago! I'm so stupid for thinking that you would still feel the same about me!"

"i do, i still love you Darren, always have, and i seem to think i always will" Chris whispered as he leaned in to kiss Darren. it was passionate but soft, it wasn't forced. Darren quickly responded and cupped Chris' face with his hand as Chris moved his arms around Darren's neck. as they pulled away they kept their foreheads locked together

"be mine" Chris whispered looking deeply into Darren's eyes

"always and forever" Darren replied kissing Chris passionately once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm really sorry for the lateness of this update, i actually got it written like a week and a half ago, but then my internet went out, and literally just came back on so in that time i have written 3 chapters :) so the next 3 chapters should be up soon but I'm not putting the up all in one like the last 2 chapters, there will be at least 1/2 day gaps between them :) but anyway the day of the interview was supposed to be the day after Chris' birthday; the 28th but i seemed to write the 27th so sorry for and confusion. thank you to all the people who are actually sticking with me and reading this, i didn't think i would get this many people reading this haha. but thank you :) _**

**_i shall get on with introducing this chapter now._**

* * *

><p>TUESDAY 30TH MAY 2013 DARREN'S APARTMENT<p>

Darren and Chris spent the whole of Monday in bed, in pajamas all the time, snuggling, stealing each others heat and enjoying the other persons presence. on Sunday after they had an erotic makeout session they laid on Darren's couch, cuddled together discussing how they were going to handle the situation they were now in.

"what are we going to do? do you want to tell people about us?" asked Darren slowly not sure which way the conversation was heading.

"well i don't know, its up to you. what are you going to do? are you going to come out? or just not say anything until we announce our relationship?" Chris slowly replied not knowing what type of answers he was going to receive back

"well I'm not sure if I'm ready to come out, i mean... I've said I'm straight for like forever and I'm not sure what reaction I'm going to get..."

"the reaction will be fine Dare, the people that matter will understand, the people that don't can go fuck themselves because its your life and your allowed to do whatever the hell you want, and the fans, well they will just go crazy"

"i know but its not just that, its me, i need to be sure for myself that i want people to know, i don't know how there going to take it, i don't know how I'm going to handle it, i don't think I'm ready"

"ok i understand, we don't have to tell people just yet, but when do you think we can, we cant keep it a secret from everyone forever, i want to be able to walk down the street and be proud of you standing next to me holding my hand, i want to be able to go to the beach on a hot summers day and mess about in the sea with you, i want to be able to go to dinner with you without hiding from the public"

"i know and i want that too, but i don't know when i can"

"you told me that you knew you loved me from the day i left, why cant you tell everyone else that?"

"Chris, its different, i need time to think, to get ready to tell the world I'm gay"

"Darren, you have had 2 years to do that, 2 years to think about it!"

"i know but..." Darren was startled at the way Chris was getting angry at him and trailed off

"but what Darren, are you not proud to be with me?"

"of course I'm proud to be with you Chris! its just..." Darren raised his voice and moved away from Chris getting off the couch and walking towards the kitchen

" its just..." Chris copied him and also got off the couch and made his want towards the kitchen

"i don't think this is the right time, i think i should just stay as i was"

"what pretending you are straight? is that what you really want? it will just make it worse!"

"that is what i want, and it may make it worse but it will make it easier for me"

"no it wont because when you finally come out all of this will come tumbling down on you and you wont have anyone there to help you!"

"but i will, i will have you, because it will be you and me and we will be the only one that matters!"

"no it wont Darren, it will be you, by yourself"

"what are you saying Chris?" Darren asked in a shy whispered voice

"I'm saying i cant be with you if your going to be like this, lying to yourself and everyone else about being straight. i cant be with someone who is not proud of who they are, I'm sorry Darren but i just cant"

"Chris don't do this please, we can make it work, i will tell people just give me some time"

"i would but how much time, i thought i would be only a few weeks but you made it seem more like years, I'm sorry, i have to go" Chris walked towards Darren, placed a kiss on his cheek and made his way towards the door

"you said you loved me" Darren said quietly

"i do, but sometimes love is hard, if were meant to be together, it will happen, we will find our way back to each other, for now we just need to be apart" Chris said through broken sobs and unshed tears

"we found our ways back to each other once, isn't that enough?"

"but that wasn't fate, that was Lea, fate will bring us together if its supposed to be" and with that Darren watched Chris walk out of the door, he immediately collapsed onto the floor and started sobbing, his whole body crying. he waited so long for Chris to come back, and when he did, he left just as quickly, he lost one of the most important things in his life, what was he doing wrong?

once Chris had left he ran down the stairs and hailed a cab, once he got back to Lea's house, he realized she wasn't home, he made his way to his bedroom and cried for what seemed like forever, he hated what he did, let the best thing in his life slip away from him, but it was for the best, if it was meant to be it would happen, they would just have to give it time.

* * *

><p>TUESDAY 6TH JUNE 2013 LEA'S HOUSE<p>

It had been a week since Chris last saw or heard from Darren and he hadn't left the house. he had told Lea everything that happened and she didn't really say anything about it except saying she was so sorry, although it wasn't her fault it made him feel better that he had someone he could vent to and just tell everything, Lea was his rock for that past week, he told her everything and relied on her so much. he thought she was all he had. he knew she still talked to Darren and even met up with him a couple of times during the past week for coffee but when Chris asked how he was, she would just say 'hes coping' or just change the subject, fact to the matter is that Chris knew how he was doing, he was bad, he could tell by the way Lea would act around him after. the way she would always come back with tear stains on her shoulder or chest, if there weren't them signs he would still know, he knew what this would do to Darren and he hated it, but they both needed it,

later that day Lea and Chris were curled up on the couch with popcorn watching _P.S. I Love You _"are you sure your ok watching this, you've been really quiet since it started" Lea asked knowing what the answer would be but seeing if she could get a different one

"I'm fine Lea, I'm quiet because I'm watching the movie, if i talked all the way through it there would be no point watching it would there?" he replied eyes fixated on the screen

"i suppose, so anyway what are we doing today, just going to sit around and watch movies? if we are i thought we could watch _The_-" she got cut off by the sound of Chris' mobile announcing he had a message. as he got up to get his phone from the dining table her eyes followed him and scrutinized him wondering who could be texting him. as he picked up his phone, his body went stiff and she knew something was wrong. he looked at the phone and saw the sender Dare his body went ridged as he contemplated whether or not to look at it, but before he could make a decision he had already opened it and was starting to read the message

_what happened to always and forever? _

his body momentarily shut down as he read what the screen said, he felt the familiar stinging in his eyes and dropped his phone. he quickly grabbed onto the table to steady himself from falling. Lea was suddenly beside him reading what was written on the screen of the phone.

"oh Chris" she said as she directed him to the couch and turned the TV off.

"i promised him, i said those 3 words and made a promise. and then i broke it" he suddenly broke down and sobbed into Lea's shoulder. she just let him cry, knowing that he had been trying not to cry for a whole week

EARLIER THAT DAY DARREN'S APARTMENT

* * *

><p>Darren had been trying to occupy himself for things to do all week, seeing friends, writing music, exercising, eating, going out. but now he had nothing to do, he just sat there and stared at a blank wall thinking about what had recently happened, how could he let Chris just slip from his grasp. why was he so stupid. why couldn't he just tell people he was gay. why was he so scared. these questions kept running through his mind and he couldn't figure out an answer for any of them. he had no idea what to do and suddenly found himself staring at a blank text. he suddenly knew what to right, he didn't know if he should of done it or not, but he needed to.<p>

_what happened to always and forever? _

he quickly tapped the send button and set his phone down next to him and resumed his staring at the wall. it seemed like he was there forever but no reply came, he figured Chris didn't want to speak to him. so he left the room, to go get into bed and sleep. wishing that all of this was one big bad nightmare that would go away in the morning. the only thing was. this was reality.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN i hope you enjoyed it, i know no-one wanted it to happen but it had to for what i have planned for these two, please R+R it would mean a lot to me :) love you all and thankyou for reading xoxo_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay well i had two choices for this chapter and i had no idea what one to pick, they were both completely different but the wonderful Em helped me choose and i think we did good :) so anyway on with the story...**_

* * *

><p>WEDNESDAY 6TH JUNE 2013 LEA'S HOUSE<p>

Chris had been up thinking about what had happened the previous week. He hadn't really thought about it, he kept putting it off because he couldn't stand to think about what he had done but after that next, it just got him thinking and he couldn't stop 'what have I done? He was the best thing that had happened to me. I wanted it for ages and then I just let it slip out of my hands. Why am I so stupid? He must feel terrible. I'm such a horrible person. Did I have a good enough reason? Was I too harsh? I shouldn't have pushed him. Why did I push him so hard?' Chris had been trying to come up with these answers for the past 7 hours but he couldn't, there just weren't any logical answered. He did love Darren, there was no other reason he would care this much. He sat in bed thinking for hours about what he would do. He needed Darren back. But what if he wouldn't take Chris back? What if he hated Chris? Chris didn't want to think about it but he knew he had to make a plan, fast.

WEDNESDAY 6TH JUNE 2013 DARREN'S HOUSE

Darren stared blankly at the wall, focusing on one spot, trying to push the images of Chris out of his mind. The way he smelt, the way he tasted, the way his body pressed against him, the sound of him breaths, the words he would speak, the way he would say I love you then kiss Darren on the nose, the way he made Darren feel inside. NO, he couldn't think like that anymore. Chris had gone and nothing would bring him back, except fate and Darren wasn't sure he believed in that anymore. He had been waiting for Chris for 2 years; if it took longer to get him back he was willing to do it. He could never love anyone the way he loved Chris . He continued staring at that same spot on the wall for hours, but it didn't seem like it, it felt like minutes. But he had time to waste. He wasn't expecting anything to happen, except time to pass and the pain to stop and that didn't look like it was happening anytime soon.

WEDNESDAY 6TH JUNE 2013 LEA'S HOUSE

"Where are you going at this time in the morning?" Lea groaned from where she was sitting on the couch with her coffee cup in between her hands watching re-runs of Glee

"I'm going to get him back, I need him, and I was so stupid!" he quickly said as he was rushing around trying to put his shoes on and find his phone

"Finally you have come to your senses. I knew you loved him. You were always meant to be. You have to text me and tell me what happens!"

"Of course I will and Lea?"

"Yes Chris?"

"Why are you watching Glee?"

"I miss it, I'm having withdrawal symptoms"

Chris laughed at her ridiculousness even if he didn't feel much like laughing. "Whatever, I will see you later" he shouted, running towards the front door

"Only if you don't stay the night at Darren's" she shouted after him with a smirk on her face, once she heard the door click shut she let her wide grin cover her face. She was so happy for her two best friends, she knew they would be fine and they would get over all of this

Chris ran 14 blocks to get to Darren's apartment. People kept trying to stop him to get a picture or an autograph but he told them he couldn't right now and he was really sorry, he may of even pushed a few people out of the way because they wouldn't move quick enough. He was in a rush, they couldn't blame him. When he got to the doors of the apartment building he quickly ran in and frantically made his way up the stairs. He got to Darren's door and stood still to check he looked okay, he looked a mess like he had just been in the shower in his clothes and well who could blame him, he just ran 14 blocks in the pouring rain with tears running down his face so he could apologise to the man he loved, the man he would always love. He eagerly rapped his fist on Darren's door

Darren was still sitting on the couch staring at the same wall when he heard someone at his door; he slowly got up to go answer it. As he got closer to the door the person ferociously knocked again, Darren didn't bother looking through the peephole, like he normally did, to see who it was. He figured it would either be Lea or his mother to come check on him as he hadn't answered his calls with the whole 'situation.' He briskly opened the door and stood in shock at the sight standing in front of him. It was Chris, he was soaking wet from the rain outside, his hair was plastered to his forehead, his eyes were bloodshot and he was trembling, he was wearing black skinny jeans and a random old t-shirt that must of been thrown on last minute. Darren's breath caught in his throat. Damn Chris and his ability to look perfect when any normal person would look terrible.

"Chris..." Darren whispered as he stood there shocked at the image in front of him

"Darren, I'm so sorry, I should never off left you, I shouldn't have made you pick. I was being selfish. I haven't slept at all since last night since you sent me that text. I've been sitting up thinking about how horrible I was, how stupid I was, how badly I want you back and how terrible I must have made you feel. I'm such an asshole for doing that to you. I've waited for this for so long and I just let it slip through my grasp. Honestly I think I thought it was too good to be true, I thought that you would meet someone better and leave me for them and I couldn't stand being hurt like that so I left first, but truth is, leaving you last week hurt more than anything could ever hurt me, I came to the conclusion that it's better to have you for a while than not at all, at least I could have you until you find someone else, you would be mine until then, and I would be yours, I'm rambling, but basically what I'm trying to say it, I was wrong, and stupid, I shouldn't of ran when I got scared, I love you. I love you so freaking much." he said, when he finished he finally let more tears fall. Darren's heart broke as he saw the tears fall.

"There isn't anyone else, there never will be anyone else, and I want you, no one else, just you. You're not stupid or an asshole, you were scared, I'm not going to pretend that it didn't hurt because it did, but I believe you didn't mean to hurt me as bad as you did and that you're truly sorry. I love you so, so much Chris, more than I have ever loved anyone else. That text last night, I'm sorry but I couldn't stop myself. I had to find out an answer. I had to know why you left, now I know and we can work through this, I want you back Chris, and I want you to be mine, but if that's too hard and you're going to be paranoid every time I speak to someone else I'm not sure it's a good thing for either of us, but I need you to know, I would never leave you for someone else, your all I need and all I want and I want you to know that" Darren said, staying still at his place in the doorway

"I can try not to be paranoid but it will be hard. I want to be yours and only yours" Chris took a step closer to where Darren was standing

"Always and forever?" Darren reached a hand to wipe the falling tears down Chris' cheek

"Always and forever" Chris closed the gap between both of them and lightly pressed his lips against Darren's, it wasn't forced, and it was slow, light and sweet. This felt like home where they were both meant to be, in each other's arms. Darren pulled away from the kiss gently.

"Come on let's get you changed, you're going to catch a cold" Darren led Chris into the apartment by his hand, Chris got changed into a pair of Darren's sweats. He loved wearing Darren's clothes. They were so soft and comfy and more importantly they smelt like the man he loved. Darren had put his favourite film on, Mulan and they snuggled on the couch with the duvet. Chris' had was resting against Darren's chest so he could hear his heart beat. Darren had his head resting on Chris' head just inhaling everything that was Chris. They were both so content. Chris texted Lea telling her he wouldn't be home tonight and she replied saying that she truly happy for them and that to be good which made Chris giggle to himself.

"Hey... can I sing you something?" Darren asked Chris slowly not knowing what the answer would be

"Yeah sure" Chris replied dubious about what Darren was going to sing, Darren got up and collected his guitar from his office and sat on the coffee table in front of Chris

"I didn't write it, but it just seems perfect for this moment. I love you Chris. Always have, always will." Darren said as he started strumming on his guitar, Chris just smiled at the man that he hoped was now his.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces, _

_And build a Lego house _

_If things go wrong we can knock it down _

_My three words have two meanings, _

_There's one thing on my mind _

_It's all for you _

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm _

_And if you're broken I'll mend you and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now _

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love _

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down _

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now _

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind _

_I'll do it all for you in time _

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now _

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers _

_And colour you in _

_If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall _

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before _

_And I'll surrender up my heart _

_And swap it for yours _

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love _

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down _

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now _

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind _

_I'll do it all for you in time _

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now _

_Don't hold me down _

_I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take _

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm _

_And if you're broken I'll mend you and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now _

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love _

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down _

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now _

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind _

_I'll do it all for you in time _

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now _

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love _

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down _

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now _

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind _

_I'll do it all for you in time _

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now _

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love _

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down _

_And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now_

And with that Chris leaned it and closed the gap between. They still had to talk but for now, at least, they were happy just being.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Thankyou for reading, please R+R the song in here is Lego House by Ed Sheeran, he is amazing, i think you should go check him out :) i will probably update within the next week and yes i know i said i had 3 chapters done but that was for the other option and this literally came to me this morning so there may be a bit of a delay, but I'm sorry :) thankyou so much Em, you have helped me so much so this isnt my story any more, its ours :) **_

_**love you all **_

_**C xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N This chapter is written by the amazing Em, so i decided to put my A/N at the top and hers is at the bottom, we will try to update every week but if we cant sorry because were kinda busy with exams and stuff. we will also let you know who wrote the chapter before you read it, we love you all and please R+R :) 3**_

* * *

><p>THURSDAY 7TH JUNE 2012- DARREN'S HOUSE<p>

'Chris! Chris! Chris, wake up now!' Chris felt his shoulders being grabbed as he was gently shaken awake by his boyfriend _(finally!). _His skin still burned where Darren touched him. This love would never die, Chris thought happily to himself.

'Guess who I just had on the phone!'

'I don't know Dare. Voldemort?'

'No Chris... Don't be stupid! Voldemort is dead... duh.' Darren replied a little too seriously which made Chris giggle at Darren's childish ways. 'Guess again'

'I don't know Darren. Give me a clue' Chris racked his brains for someone who would leave his Darren this excited. 'Give me a clue and I will guess again and maybe, if you're lucky you'll get a kiss'

Darren stuttered for a second at the thought of kissing Chris again. They had, had such an amazing night last night and the thought of anything remotely like that was enough to turn Darren into a whimpering mess. Darren managed to regain some of his composure

'Glee' was all Darren said.

'Ummm don't tell me it was Ryan?' Chris replied slightly confused as to why Darren was bringing Glee up and why the phone call had anything to do with it.

'It was Ryan! And he said he wants to do a New Direction follow-up thing' Darren squealed. Before Darren could check his boyfriend's reaction he had a pair of lips on his and arms groping at his back. He felt Chris' tongue run across the bottom of his lip and he opened his mouth willingly. Chris pulled back slightly breathless from his boyfriend.

'Really!' Chris squealed a lot higher than Darren had. 'No joke? 100% legit?'

'Yes, it really was Ryan and they are serious about this. The die-hard gleeks have been demanding it for years so they are finally doing it!' Darren nearly yelled with excitement.

Chris couldn't even comprehend what this meant for him and Darren. They would be back where they started with all the people they started with. Apart from this time he would have Darren as his boyfriend which is what his 21 year old self used to dream about daily.

'There is a meeting on the 30th June and all the orginal Glee cast are going to be there! I haven't realised how much I missed them until I thought that I might get to see them again and I practically exploded and now I will be able to show them my sexy boyfriend' Darren winked a Chris which made him go weak the knees.

'I've missed them too, my love. I wonder what they will have Kurt doing. I sure hope they have him on Broadway or something and him and Blaine married. That would be so cute!'

'And we would get to act like a married couple' Darren added with so much excitement in his voice it was unreal. He then realised what he had said and looked down at his feet.

Chris looked at Darren who seemed to have turned a very bright shade of red and be seriously regretting saying that.

'Yer that will be awesome' Chris said softly before leaning into his boyfriend's perfect lips. Everything around them went grey and for that moment it was just them.

Darren pulled away softly and whispered against Chris' lips.

'I love you. So much. I can't ever let you go and don't ever feel like I don't love you anymore because it will never be true Chris. You're beautiful and amazing and breathtaking and I have no idea how I didn't notice sooner how much I loved you. When I wasn't with you not a day went by when I did not ask myself: What if I had just told him? What if he has found someone?'

Chris felt a tear trickle down his face but almost as soon as it had fallen it was being kissed away.

'I love you too Dare' Chris said 'But we still need to figure this out. I haven't got a home here and even though we aren't in the public eye as much, we still need to decide whether to make it a public thing or not.'

Darren pulled away looking a little hurt. He had assumed they would just go with how ever the public came to know about their relationship and that Chris would move in with him but that was obviously not what Chris wanted.

'I thought you could move in with me and then when the new Glee thing starts then we go to filming and stuff but if you don't want to then that's fine' Darren muttered to his feet sort of hoping Chris wouldn't hear him.

'I don't want to force you into anything Darren. I want you to be comfortable' Chris put his fingers under Darren's chin and lifted his head up so he could look him in the eye.

'But I won't be comfortable unless I can snuggle on the couch with you after a long day of dance routines and I...'

'Darren, just shut up. Stop. I would love to move in with you. In fact I would be honoured. I will go and get my stuff tomorrow and...'

He was cut off when pair of lips crashed onto his and two hands were on his cheeks. He reached round the back of Darren's head and pulled on the curls. His actions caused Darren to groan into Chris' mouth which turned Chris on so much. This kiss had far more passion and need and want and lust than any other kiss they had ever had. There wasn't a whole lot of talking for the next hour. Just a lot of groans and sweet nothings in each others ears.

FRIDAY 8TH JUNE 2013- DARREN'S HOUSE

Chris slowly opened his and saw the most beautiful sight next to him. Darren was smiling in his sleep and breathing hot air onto Chris' neck which was giving him goose bumps all along his neck. Chris recalled the past few days to himself. 2 weeks ago he was day dreaming about being back in LA and now he was hear with his boyfriend, Darren FREAKING Criss, and now flat mate. He was just about to restart Glee which started of his whole career. Life did not get much better than this Chris thought to himself.

Suddenly he heard a loud groan next to him as the tired man next to him awoke. His eyes fluttered open and Chris heard Darren's breath catch in his throat and he blushed.

Darren was taken away by the man that was now his and he couldn't believe that Chris could want him.

'Hello my lovely. Fancy some breakfast?' Chris asked.

'That would be perfect. But right now what I really, really, really, really, really, want is a kiss from a very sexy boy.'

'Looks like you won't get that but you can have one from me' Chris smiled before pressing his lips to Darren's in a chaste kiss before pulling away and climbing out of bed.

Darren pouted at Chris, who just laughed and turned to walk into the kitchen. Pancakes seemed like a good thing to make but the next job was to find enough food in Darren's kitchen to actually make something as it was quite clear that Darren lived off take-outs.

He searched in all the cupboards and managed to find some flour, eggs, milk and oil and started to mix all of them together in hope of making something vaguely edible.

Darren walked up to the kitchen door and stood and watched Chris humming to himself making breakfast. He loved this, acting like they had been doing this their whole lives. It was like they were meant to be. Darren loved just watching Chris but now felt left out so went up and hugged Chris from behind. He felt Chris jump but then relax when he realised that it wasn't some random person.

'Hello' Chris said before turning around and kissing Darren on the nose. 'Look honey leave me alone or we will never get any breakfast because I know for a fact you cannot cook'

'Chhhrrriiiisss. I so can cook'

'Sure Darren. Sure. Tell me how exactly you make pancakes then'

'Ummmm...I don't know' Darren whispered.

'My point has been proven. Now to be helpful you can turn the radio on'

'Sounds like a good job to me' Darren said before skipping towards the radio and pressing the on button.

The radio blared into the kitchen and Darren started dancing whilst Chris carried on making pancakes trying to work his way around Darren's slightly crazy dancing.

Very soon they were sat around Darren's table with a pile of maple syrup covered pancakes on the table. Darren was practically drooling over them and when he tried to sneak a corner piece he had his hand slapped by a spoon.

'Chris. Plleaasssee can I eat them now?'

'Yes. You can now' Chris said after denying Darren food 5 times before. He smiled as Darren practically leaped on the pancakes and then looked at Chris.

'Are you not having any?' Darren asked innocently.

'After you' Darren shrugged and grabbed 3 pancakes before pulling up 2 chairs for him and Chris. He patted the chair and Chris sat down next to him and grabbed some pancakes for himself.

'These are awweesoomme Chris! You're awwwessoomme!' Darren said with his mouth full of pancakes.

'Thanks, they're not bad even if I do say so.'

The song on the radio changed and Darren recognised it immediately and jumped up mid- pancake and grabbed Chris' arm.

'Just dance with me please beautiful'

Chris blushed before wrapping his arms around Darren's waist and bouncing with music.

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car._

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far._

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day._

_And you're the perfect thing to say._

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute._

_Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do._

_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true._

_Cause you can see it when I look at you._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well, _

_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space, _

_You're every minute of my everyday._

_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/m/michael_ ]_

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man, _

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through, _

_And you know that's what our love can do._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're every song, and I sing along._

_'Cause you're my everything._

They jumped and spun and giggled all around the kitchen until they were tired and the radio was re-playing songs they had already danced to. This was where they both needed to be and they had the prospect of a whole new adventure coming there in just a few weeks. An adventure they could take on together, as one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Thank you Chloe, my semi-sane friend. ;) I love working with you and I am honored that you let me write this chapter. It's been awesome getting to know you and i hope we can continue our writing 3 xxxxxxx The song at the end of this chapter is Everything by Michael Buble - Such a good song, check it out ;) **_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N HI It's Em. This chapter was written by Chloe but i thought i should just say how awesome this one is! So now presenting Chapter 7 of Tied for Eternity written by Chloe...

* * *

><p>FRIDAY 15TH JUNE 2013- HOLLYWOOD BOULEVARD<p>

"I can't believe were doing this" Chris whispered as he walked down the busy street holding Darren's hand

"Why? I thought this is what we both wanted"

"It is, I just don't want people judging us"

"We won't let them judge us Chris, we can do what we want wherever we want and no one can stop us" Darren turned around and kissed Chris, properly, not just a peck, a full on kiss, in public.

"I love you Darren"

"I love you too Chris, now let's go home, unless you want me ripping all your clothes off and ravishing you in public" Darren said and added a cheeky wink at the end of his sentence for effect, Chris practically ran back to their house with Darren in tow giggling to himself. When they got back, Darren did exactly what he said, ripped Chris' clothes off his body and ravished him, and Chris loved it. He loved being so close with Darren, connecting in that special way, the way only they could connect, the way no one else would be able to, this was for them, just for them. He realised he didn't really care what other people thought of them because they were stronger than that,

(2 hours later)

Chris and Darren were lying in bed cuddling one another; Darren looked over at the clock

"Hey its 3:00pm, you should go out with Lea, or go visit her"

"Why?" Chris asked as he turned around to face Darren

"You haven't seen her for ages, you should go catch up"

"Why do you want me out the house Dare?" Chris asked

"Because I do, and don't come back until 7" Darren replied with a mischievous grin on his face while picking up Chris' clothes and dressing him with such love and care that a tear came to Chris' eye. Once Chris was dressed Darren placed the car keys in his hand and pushed him out the door.

"Bye babe, I love you" he said as he kissed him and closed the door

"Yeah, bye, I love you too" Chris said as he started walking towards the car wondering what Darren was going to do, he was intrigued, but he got in the car and went to Lea's like Darren said, he would find out soon enough.

When Chris arrived at Lea's he didn't knock he just let himself in and saw Lea sitting on the couch watching Greys Anatomy,

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked as she sat up to make room for Chris

"Darren made me leave and told me not to come back until 7, so I'm here until then, I hope you enjoy my company" he replied sarcastically as he went to sit next to her, she turned a bit and put her legs across his lap and started to get comfortable again ignoring the television and focusing on the conversation

"I always enjoy your company Chris, but anyway, why did he make you leave?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me"

"Are you worried?"

"No, not really, more intrigued... and anxious"

"Why are you anxious?"

"Because knowing Darren he will flood the house to make it into a swimming pool and then tell me were having a pool party"

"Aaah, oh yes... It will be fine, as long as he doesn't touch anything sharp or anything with fire"

"Yes, anyway I came here to get away from that; lets watch this, what's just happened?" Lea explained what had happened previously and in that episode and they both comfortably watched television for the rest of the afternoon. Chris glanced at his watch

"I suppose I should go home and see what my boyfriend has been up to in the past four hours. It better be good." Chris said, starting to get worried about what Darren was doing

"You will be fine, text me later to tell me what's been going on."

"Sure, see you later hunnie" Chris kissed her on the cheek and left the house, he got into his car and started the drive home, he puts the radio on and mindlessly started singing along to teenage dream, remembering the days of Glee.

Once Chris reached the house he noticed that the house was dark and there were no lights on

"That's weird" he muttered to himself as he went towards the front door to let himself in.

"Darren, where are you" he shouted as he entered the house

"In the dining room" he heard Darren yell back. As Chris made his way to the dining room, he saw a faint glow coming from the room, as he entered he noticed the table was set with candles and flowers and Darren was standing there with a huge grin on his face

"Surprise" he said as he walked over to Chris and planted a kiss on his cheek

"This is wonderful, but why?"

"We haven't had a proper meal together, so I thought I would cook for us" Darren said staring into Chris' eyes with his wide smile covering his face, Chris started to smirk

"You cooked, seriously?"

"Yep, spent all the afternoon doing it" Darren said proudly

"Aww, that's really sweet. So where are the takeout menus hidden?" Chris said laughing at the thought of Darren dancing around the kitchen trying to cook

"Hey, don't judge it before you taste it, I tried really hard, ok?" Darren responded looking like a hurt puppy

"Okay, okay, just please tell me you used a cook book?"

"Of course I did silly. I maybe be a genius but I am not quite that good"

"Good" Chris said as he watched Darren walk into the kitchen and come back with two plates of chicken pasta

"For you, you dashing young man" Darren said as he placed the food on the place matt and pulled out the chair for Chris to sit on

"Thank you fine sir" Chris replied as he sat down. Darren took the seat opposite them and poured them both a glass of wine. Chris reluctantly took a bite of the pasta

"Oh my god! This is sooooooooo good!" He said as he quickly took another bite

"Glad you like it, I told you I can cook" Darren replied as he started eating the food that was placed in front of him, as they ate they exchanged small talk about friends and Glee, they were really excited to go back. As they finished Darren cleared away the plates then went to join Chris on the bench in the garden.

"So, since Ryan wants us to sing for him again before we can officially join the show, what song are you going to sing?" Chris asked as Darren put his arm around Chris' waist

"Probably, Teenage Dream again, or Part of This World, I haven't actually picked one yet, how about you?"

"I have two to choose from, one of them is a secret, the other, and well actually I could probably sing the other one to you now actually"

"Yeah, that would be nice"

"Okay come on then I need the piano" Chris led them both inside and they both sat on the piano stool as Chris started playing, he looked at Darren,

What if I told you it was all meant to be?

Would you believe me, would you agree?

It's almost that feeling that we've met before

So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy

When I tell your love has come here and now

A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this, some people search forever

For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Everything changes but beauty remains

Something so tender I can't explain

Well, I may be dreaming but till I awake

Can we make this dream last forever?

And I'll cherish all the love that we share

A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this, some people search forever

For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all?

I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall

So let me tell you this

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Some people search forever for that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Some people search forever for that one special kiss

I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

A moment like this

Once he had finished he looked into Darren's eyes, they both knew what that song meant, Darren had tears falling down his face, Chris reached and wiped the tears before kissing Darren passionately, this kiss was more sensual that he thought it would be, it tickled all his senses sending a shiver down his spine, it was lustful, wonderful, and full of love.

Two hours later they were snuggled in bed asleep together, they both had smiles on their faces, life was perfect.

SATURDAY 16TH JUNE 2013- DARREN'S HOUSE

Darren woke up to an empty bed, no Chris, just the space where Chris had slept, he got up, put some sweat pants on and made his way down stairs to see Chris, wearing sweatpants, only sweatpants, he was cooking bacon sandwiches for breakfast and noticed Darren standing there staring at him

"See something you like?" he asked with a smirk playing on his lips

"I see a few things I like, but only one is interesting me right now" he walked over to Chris about to hug him, but quickly dodged him and picked up a bit of bacon eating it, he was leant on the worktop

"You are a mean, mean man Darren Criss"

"But you love it

"I sure do" Chris went over to Darren and stole the piece of bacon from Darren's hand. Darren grabbed Chris' waist and pulled him towards himself and kissed him, hard, then smacked him arse,

"And you call me the mean man" he said slowly

"i suppose i deserved that, but you sir are a naughty and mean man, and now I'm going to run away" Chris giggled as he bolted for the kitchen door, Darren saw him go and quickly ran after him. Darren cornered Chris in their bedroom, he walked so close to him, his body pressed Chris' against the wall

"not going to get away now are we" he said as he winked at Chris.

Chris just pressed his lips to Darren's as Darren picked him up, he wrapped his legs around Darren's waist and his fingers ran through Darren's curly thick locks. Darren's hands roamed Chris' bare chest as he moaned into Chris' mouth.

"I want you so bad" Chris whispered into Darren's ear, with that Darren carried Chris over to the bed and gave him exactly what he wanted. The rest of the day was spent enjoying each other's company, watching Disney movies, eating Chinese takeout and drinking Minute Maid apple juice. This is what they both wanted. Always and Forever.

* * *

><p>AN Right this chapter is a bit early but i was bored and it has been written for a while, we wanted to keep you in suspence but we couldnt hold out any longer haha, thankyou for all the reviews they mean a lot keep'em coming :) we love you all and we have had much more hits than we thought we ever would! dont worry this is not the end, were not sure how many chapters are going to be coming up but we have plenty planned for you little people, so like usual you will probably get another update in a week :) and it will be the meeting written by Em, i have no doubts it will be amazing :) the song in this chapter is Leona Lewis, A Moment Like This. But thankyou and we love you all :) Chloe 3 xoxo

ALSO, follow us on tumblr :) we may even post updates to when the next chapter will be up

Chloe- magicmachinelimabean

Em- totallyawesomecolfer


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N This chapter is written by the amazing Em, if you cant tell by now we are taking it in turns to write chapters :') this is a short A/N because i will write a longer one at the end so red on young ones!**_

_**Disclaimer - Neither me nor Em own Glee, that is currently in the hands of one Ryan Murphy, we unfortunately don't own it yet. if we did, i suppose it would be rather different...**_

* * *

><p>SUNDAY JUNE 30TH – DARREN AND CHRIS' HOUSE- 7:00AM<p>

Darren groaned as he opened his eyes. Why did he have quite that much to drink last night? That was a stupid idea. He tried to move but he felt a pair of arms draped across his waist. He turned and looked at the beautiful man lying next to him and he slowly removed his man's arms from around his waist. He turned to look at the glowing red numbers next to him. Then he saw the date. 30th June 2013. It was here. The day when he finally was reunited with his second family and all of a sudden he was overcome with emotion which made his already throbbing head hurt even more.

He turned to look at the stunning man who was lying in their bed. The same man that he had met through Glee nearly 5 years ago. He got up so he could go and get some aspirin for him and Chris who he had no doubt would need some too. He put the water and the aspirin on the bedside table and put the radio on very quietly so he wouldn't wake Chris up. He tried to silently dance around the room to celebrate the day, only he wasn't very silent.

Chris could hear the floorboards in their bedroom creaking and his eyes flung open, only to be met by the most ridiculous sight he had ever seen. Darren was dancing all around the room and rocking his head back and forth and looking a bit like a 5 year old despite the fact he was nearly 30.

Chris' giggle made Darren stop suddenly as he went a very deep shade of red.

'Why are you so happy, gorgeous?' Chris smiled at the way his boyfriend blushed.

'It's the 30th today!' Darren whispered, slightly embarrassed for being that excited about the meeting today.

'Oh my god! Dare we're going back!' Chris jumped up as he realised what today. He would get to see them all again.

'We're going back! We're going back! I wonder how everyone is. Some of them may have families. Oh my god Dare! I have to get ready, I don't want to look a mess' Chris squealed as he stood up on the bed and started jumping up and down.

'I know Chris!' Darren said as he grabbed his boyfriend's hip and lifted him of the bed and spun him around over his head. He lowered Chris down and kissed his nose.

'Even better I get to take you along as my one and only!' Darren giggled. Chris looked Darren in the eye and smiled. That meant more to Chris than anyone could imagine.

They stood like that for several minutes. Happy just swaying to the music in each others arms.

'We should get breakfast, we need to get going in about an hour.' Darren said and turned to go into the kitchen.

'I love you Dare.' Chris said. Darren turned to look Chris in the eye

'I love you too. It's always been you for me, I was just blind to see it.' Darren said with a note of seriousness Chris had never heard before. And then just like that Darren turned away and continued to walk into the kitchen.

The next hour was spent eating cereal, showering and stealing kisses.

'Have you got all your stuff for you performance?' Chris asked Darren.

'Yup, my guitar is all I need to serenade you' Darren winked. 'Have you got all your stuff?'

'Yes, I can beat you. My voice is all I need to serenade you' Chris replied happy to have got one over on Darren

'Please tell me what you are singing. Pretty please with cherries on top and sprinkles and all nice stuff' Darren pleaded with Chris. They had been having this argument all morning and Chris still wouldn't tell Darren.

'No. You will just have to wait and see. Won't you?' Chris winked and walked out of the door before Darren had a chance to pull a puppy dog face and win Chris over.

The ride over to the studio was comfortable but they could both feel the nerves building in the pit of the stomach. Darren's nerves settled slightly when he felt Chris' hand rest on his knee. At least he knew that Chris would still love him even if the audition thing didn't go well.

They pulled into the studio and Darren instinctively pulled into his old parking space despite the fact that it now had a different name of it. They both climbed out of the car and reached for each other's hands. All the memories came flooding back; the slightly random games of tag in the car parks, the late nights in the studios and spending lunch in each other's trailers. Then the memories of the other cast members; Amber and her trailer parties, Mark and his dog that he used to walk around the set and Cory and his many trips and falls around the set.

They turned to look at each other and knew they were both thinking the same things. They moved closer to each other because that was both what they needed. They walked slowly towards the reception and just took in everything that was their past.

The smiling lady in reception was different from what they used to know but that wasn't really surprising, it had been 5 years after all.

'Um hi. We are here for the Glee reunion thing.' Chris said politely.

'Ohh of course! I assume you're Chris Colfer and Darren Criss as they are the only people I haven't ticked off.' They lady said with such enthusiasm that the couple couldn't help but smile back at her.

'Just follow the corridor round and it's the last room on the left. Everyone else is already there in there. Have fun!'

The couple thanked her and walked along the brightly coloured corridor until they came to the last door on the left. Before the entered they both turned to look at each other.

'This is it Dare. We're going back. I love you, don't forget that. Ever.'

'I love you too Chris and I absolutely can't wait to be back on the TV with you. Come on, let's go' and with that Darren grabbed Chris' hand and opened the door.

The sound that erupted when they went into the room was deafening and they were both immediately pulled apart by various cast members. Darren was pulled away by Mark and Chord who immediately started talking like they had before they had gone their separate ways.

Chris was pulled away by Ashley, Jenna, Dianna and Lea. Lea pounced on him and asked him how the last few days had been.

'Amazing, we are all finally sorted and I couldn't be happier' Chris replied with a glowing in his eye that Lea hadn't seen before. She knew that they were destined to be together. They chatted for several minutes whilst Chris kept staring at Darren across the room with a dark lust in his eyes that had been there since the emotional exchange in the corridor. Oh, the things Chris was going to do to Darren when they got home. A loud cough at the front of the room made everyone fall silent. Chris looked up and saw Ryan, his fairy godfather as he used to call him, stood at the front of the room.

'Welcome back guys. Hope you guys are all well and approve of this idea.' Ryan laughed and then continued; 'I was missing you guys a few months ago and put the idea forward to bring you guys back and the big bosses at Fox said that they would love to do the show so I rang all you guys up, luckily some of you saved me phone calls by being in the same house.' He winked at Chris and then turned to Darren and did the same. The whole room giggled as the couple blushed.

'Right on with you songs. I have no doubt you guys will still be amazing but just need to check, so Darren you're up first.'

Darren got up and walked to the temporary stage that had been set up at the front of the conference room especially for this occasion. He picked up his guitar and played the opening chords to Teenage Dream. Only this wasn't the original version, this was Darren's new and improved version that he had written especially for Chris and this meeting.

_I think you're perfect_

_When you hair is a mess_

_I think you're funny_

_When you tell the punchline wrong_

_I knew you get me_

_So I let my walls come down_

_Before you came back_

_I was alright, but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine_

Darren looked straight into Chris' eyes as he sang. He meant every word and wanted to make sure Chris knew that.

_Let's just talk all through the night_

_There's no need to rush_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart skips_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

Chris' eyes begin to fill with tears as the man he loved danced around the stage singing a beautiful version of the song that meant more to Chris that anyone would ever know.

_When you're around me,_

_Life's like a movie scene_

_I wasn't happy,_

_Until you became my king_

_I finally got you,_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's just talk all through the night_

_There's no need to rush_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

Darren jumped off the stage and began to make his way towards Chris, who had tears streaming down his face. Darren sang the last few lines directly in front of Chris.

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_If that's what you need,_

_In this teenage dream tonight_

_Let you rest your head on me,_

_If that's what you need,_

_In this teenage dream tonight_

Once Darren had finished Chris jumped up and smashed their lips together in a brief but passionate kiss.

'Thank you baby' Chris whispered and sat back down.

Darren turned to face the rest of the room who all had tears in their eyes. Their baby Chris finally had everything he deserved.

'That was fabulous Darren. Thank you. Next up, Lea'.

Lea got up and sang 'Don't rain on my parade' beautifully as expected. Next up was Amber, then Mark and then everyone else. It was just Chris left and Darren was anxious to know which song Chris was going to sing.

'Last but not least, Chris!'

'Thanks Ryan. I don't quite know how I am going to follow that fabulous performance by Dianna but I hope that you guys like the song, it's by a little company called Starkid'. Chris turned to look at Darren and saw his eyes fill with such love as he stared at Chris in amazement

Darren's breath hitched in his throat. How had Chris got the music? What song was he going to sing? Darren found out soon enough as the opening chords played.

_Home,_

_I've heard the word before,_

_but it never meant much more_

_than just a thing I've never had._

_A "place,"_

_They say, "Hey, know your place!"_

_But I've never had a place to even know,_

_or a face that I could go to_

_if I needed someone there..._

_I'm laughing_

_it's hard to hide a smile_

_My god, it's been a while_

_since I have had a reason to._

_To think_

_it's been here all along_

_somewhere to belong,_

_and a reason,_

_a something-to-believe-in_

_I've finally found it,_

_a place where I'm wanted..._

_This must be how it feels to have a home_

_I used to dream about it_

_but never schemed or counted_

_on fantasies or wishes-_

_it breaks a man to see what he misses_

_So many nights I'd pray_

_for a better life, a better day_

_but I never thought that it'd come true_

_now that it's here, I don't know what to do_

_and I'm trying not to cry_

_This must be how it feels_

_to have a home_

_I've finally made it_

_I've hoped and I've waited_

_and for the first time in my life, I don't feel so alone_

_My heart starts to heal_

_to know that it's real._

_This is how it must feel_

_to have a home!_

Chris finished up and everyone in the room had tears streaming down their faces as this was exactly what they all felt. Chris' song choice was perfect.

Darren couldn't contain himself anymore. He rushed forward and pulled Chris into the most bone-crushing hug Chris had ever experienced.

'You guys are all amazing and I can't wait for filming to start next month. The basic plan is that all the couples that were together at the end of Glee will still be together so that will be Kurt and Blaine, Finn and Rachel, and Mike and Tina. The rest of you will either, still be single and free or a new cast member will be added to play your partner. Those of you who will need a partner will need to help with casting sessions next week to find someone who you can get along with. The first episode will be a New Directions reunion and I need all your guys help to think of a name because mind has gone blank.'

The room was immediately filled with cheers and shouts of ideas for names. Darren and Chris looked at each other from where they were sitting and smiled. This was where the both needed to be.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN we hope you enjoyed it a lot :) i know Em enjoyed writing it :') so the songs in here were Teenage Dream by Katy Perry (that had a twist too it we hope you liked it) and To Have A Home written and Performed by Darren Criss + Starkid Productions :)_**

**_in the next chapter there will be a twist, but its for a good reason so please dont hate us, it will all become apparent soon! :) so we hope you liked the chapter and we should update within the next week, if i get it written but you never know it may be earlier or later you will have to wait and see ;) so we love you all we love your reviews also ;) (hint hint) so review and tell us what yaal think :)_**

**_Chloe xoxo_**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N this is like double the length of the other haha 4,497 words bitches! haha, thankyou to all our amazing readers and reviewers we love you sooo much :) we ship you and us so bad! anways thats really cheezy - dont hate us! Chloe wrote this so we hope you enjoy :) 3 xoxo

**P/S we are really sorry! please dont hate us!**

* * *

><p>MONDAY 22ND JULY 2013 CHRIS AND DARREN'S HOUSE<p>

The past three weeks had been a blur of communicating with the cast, Ryan and the directors, learning their scripts and seeing family to inform them about the new relationship that had been discovered. But they loved it, being with each other, sharing something so personal, so meaningful.

It was the first day of filming and everyone had to be at Paramount studios at 7:00am, it may seem early but they used to have to be on set at 4:00am, they were just going to have to get used to late nights and early mornings again. It was 5:30 and the alarm was blaring from Darren's bedside table, he slowly turned around and turned it off. When the noise was finally gone he sat there for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"OH MY GOD CHRIS WAKE UP! IT'S MONDAY! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF FILMING!" Darren shouted and he straddled Chris and started bouncing up and down on his chest,

"WHAT THE HE... Darren get the fuck off me I'm trying to sleep!" Chris moaned as he put his hands over his face and tried to get back to sleep; Darren pulled Chris' hands away and kissed him.

"Morning beautiful" Darren said as he pulled away.

"That's better, good morning, what were you saying" Chris said as Darren got off him and got out of bed to go get coffee.

"I was saying that it's Monday Christopher"

"And I would care that its Monday why?" Chris replied walking out to find Darren

"Well, seeing as its five thirty in the morning on Monday the 22nd of July, and you have been practicing lines for your new job that starts today, I would say it's a no brainer, wouldn't you babe?" As Chris walked out of the bedroom ,whilst Darren was talking, he noticed the scene in front of him, Darren was standing in the middle of the kitchen in his underwear with his hands on his hips, which was an image Chris would store in his brain for later humiliation. Chris just stood there and giggled until he finally heard what Darren was saying,

"Oh god, were going to start today, Dare I'm so excited! Yay! I can't wait to go back and do it all again!" Chris said as he ran over to Darren and hugged him.

"I know me neither, but it's going to be better now that I got you as my boyfriend to enjoy it with, nothing can change how happy I feel now, everything is perfect. I got you. I got my family. I got my friends. I got Glee. I got Starkid. My life is perfect! And I love it. I love my job. I love my friends. I love my family and most importantly Mr. Chris Colfer I love you." Darren replied as he pushed back to look into Chris' eyes as he said those special words.

"I know what you mean it's all perfect, nothing can change this, what we have, and nothing will change it, always and forever remember? I love you so much Dare and I'm so glad I'm with you; I love you with every ounce of my heart and soul. Nothing will ever tear us apart because what we have, it's special and unique and no one understands that, as well as we do. I honestly don't know what I would do without you now Dare, before I had you, my life was a blur. And now you're here, I can see clearly, you have changed me so much and I truly don't think I would be able to survive without you." a single tear slipped out of Chris' eye as he spoke the words that came from his heart that he had been wanting to say for weeks and he meant every word he said.

Darren didn't say anything; he felt his own tears running down his face as he listened to Chris' words, what did he do to deserve such an amazing man like Chris? Darren just leaned in and kissed him passionately but it said everything. They didn't need words; they had their own way of communication that only they could understand.

"You always had me Chris, from the minute I met you until the minute we both die you will have me Chris. I have always been yours and forever will remain yours"

"We can't cry anymore, we are going to look a mess" Chris giggled "Come on Anderson, or should I say Hummel-Anderson, make me some coffee!"

"Oh bossy this morning aren't we Hummel, or should I say Anderson-Hummel?"and with that they both erupted into fits of laughter.

When the laughter died down Darren made them both coffee and toast and they sat together eating, drinking, talking and listening to the faint radio that seemed to be constantly playing in their apartment. When they had finished eating they shared a shower and got ready for work, they didn't dress up or do their hair properly because they didn't need too, they were going to be around their friends and they would have their hair and makeup done for their scenes later. So they both shoved sweatpants and baggy t-shirts on, Darren put his glasses on and ran his hand through his hair as Chris combed his hair quickly and shoved a pair of converse on. They decided that Darren would drive, so they both bundled into Darren's SUV and made their way to Paramount studios. When they got there they were pleasantly surprised that their old parking spaces were now renamed and had their names on them, they looked around the car park and realised they were the last to arrive, so they made their way to the board room where they would have a group meeting with Ryan, Ian and Brad before they started their long first day back at work. As they entered the room, pleasantries were exchanged between cast and crew and they all sat down around the circular table and fixed their eyes on Ryan,

"This all seems a bit familiar doesn't it?" he said with a mock sarcastic tone and everybody giggle "So anyway welcome back, I'm so excited and I can tell all of you are too" he exclaimed as he examined every ones faces and they all appeared to have huge grins plastered onto them "Right so today is going to be quite easy, we are going to have you all go visit Nicki and record the songs, then you got dance rehearsal with Zach. After that I'm expecting you all to go to makeup and wardrobe and get ready and then we will film the first 3 scenes, they will go in the order of the scene with Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Finn in the car on the way to William McKinley High School. Then we will do the scene when you all get to school, then we will do the music scene sound good?" as he looked around the room he saw numerous heads nodding "Good so in-between that you should be able to fit in food and maybe some relaxation period, we shouldn't finish too late but that all depends how long it takes to everything, but you all know what it's like with Glee, anything can happen. So all of you go with Nicki, we will be in the office if you need us, come get us when you have finished with Zach and we can start filming, have fun guys" and with that he got up and left.

Everybody got up and made their way to the studio with Nicki and started doing vocal warm ups, when they had warmed up their voices properly they all went into the studio and recorded their parts of the song one by one, then they all went into the booth together to record the ending. They all missed this, joking around, having fun with their friends. Once they were done it was 10:30 so they made their way over to Zach to learn the choreography for the musical number they would be recording today, it wasn't a dance number really, they just needed to know the basics and the placement. Chord, Mark and Darren would be playing their guitars whilst everyone else around them would sing and stand together, that was simple enough. Once they had placed where they were all going to be and what they were all going to do it was 12:30 so they all decided they would have lunch.

There was a canteen in the studios but they decided that they wanted Chinese takeout so they called up the nearest shop and placed their orders. When it finally arrived they all sat on the couches and on the floor in a random room at Paramount and ate whilst chatting about being back.

"It's so good to be back, feels like I'm home" Lea said from where she was sitting next to Dianna on a couch in the corner of the room, there were mutual agreements throughout the room but no one said anything they all just nodded or made noises through the food they had in their mouths.

"I know it's amazing, it's been so long since we have been back here working, its feels like home, with my family, I've missed this so much but never really understood why, but now I know, it's because of all of you, and yes I know I see you often, but it's not the same as being here every day having fun, joking, playing games and working with you all, this is how we met, it just seems like second nature to me, and I've missed it." Chris said as he ate his chicken chow Mein, Darren had his arm around Chris' waist and tightened it as he spoke. Everyone agreed with what Chris said, some even had tears in their eyes, but nobody said anything, because everything that needed to be said had just been said, and everyone felt the same.

When it was time to start filming Dianna went and got Ryan, Ian and brad and told them they were ready to start filming, the camera, sound men and the director had been there all day setting up so they could get straight to work,

"Right let's do the car scene first, Cory, Lea, Darren, Chris, do you all know your lines right?" he looked at them and they all nodded "right so come on, into places."

They went and got into places, Cory sitting in the driver's seat and Lea in the front passenger seat with Darren and Chris in the back passenger seat. They rest of the cast stood behind the camera out of shot watching the first scene that they would film.

"Right so let's run through this without filming first and then we will film it, ready and action" shouted the director, Cory, Lea, Chris and Darren all went through the scene perfectly, "That was really good, so let's film this, okay and action" the director shouted again.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm nervous" said Rachel as Finn parked in a parking space outside William McKinley High School.<em>

"_Don't be babe you will be fine, there all your friends, what's there to be nervous about?" Finn said as he took her hand in his and placed a kiss to the back of it_

"_Rachel it will be fine, trust me, I for one am excited, I've missed everyone, and ironically I've missed this place" Kurt said as Blaine started giggling_

"_I know it's good to be back, I wonder if anyone has changed? I mean it's been 2 years, they have bound to have changed right?" Blaine said after Kurt finished talking._

"_Yeah but it will be the same once we get togther and even if they have changed they cant of changed much in 2 years right?" Finn said as he turned around to face the pair in the back "I mean look at us, were basically the same, except we may of grown up a bit, except Blaine, he's still the short one here"_

"_hey I would like to let you know I have grown 3 inches in the past two years thank you very much" Blaine said with a proud grin on his face_

"_I know but it's the fact that we haven't seen them in so long, it's just nervous to see what everyone's reactions are going to be when they see us all" Rachel said as she turned around to join the conversation._

"_Rachel calm down, it will be fine ok? You got us with you" Kurt said as he put a hand on her shoulder_

"_I suppose, we haven't seen them in so long! The only people I kept in contact with after moving to NYADA was you three and that's mainly because you were all with me, and it's weird being home, back in Lima, I'm so used to New York and the franticness of life there, that it all just seems so small and quiet back here, it's scary" she said back to them_

"_tell me about it, ever since we have shared that apartment in New York every time we come back here and stay with Burt and Carole its weird, mainly because we haven't got you two around us all the time but also because it's not as hectic, its more relaxed, it just seems so foreign now" Blaine said as he laced his fingers in with Kurt's_

"_I know, but now it's going to be like the good old times, all four of us staying at the old house with Burt and Carole until we move into our own house. I can't believe were moving back here, once we left school we couldn't wait to leave this town and once we left for two years, were all running back to new jobs and old life" Finn said_

"_yeah I suppose, tomorrow we will be moving into our new house, well your new house my old house, I still can't believe my parent just gave us the house. And then we will start our new jobs, I can't wait!" Blaine said as he started to get excited._

"_I'm so happy to be back her with the people I love" Kurt said as he looked into Blaine's eyes "but we should really get in there, looks like everyone is here already"_

"_I agree, come on lets go do this thing!" Rachel said as they all climbed out of the car, Finn and Rachel holding hands and Blaine and Kurt holding hands with Rachel and Kurt linking arms together, they made their way into their old high school._

* * *

><p>"CUT! That was perfect guys well done, we will shoot it from a couple of different angles and then we will be done, it shouldn't take too long at all!" The director said as they all climbed back into the car.<p>

Once they had finished filming that scene, they all gathered in the choir room and filmed the next scene where they all reunited for the first time.

"guys this is the main scene of the day so it's going to take a while, were not stopping until it's done so if you need anything I suppose now is a good time to do it because whilst were filming you're not going to be able to do it." Ryan said as he looked over the cast, no one seemed to move "ok come on then, get into places and we will get going"

Everyone moved into their places for filming and waited for the directors call

"Ok we are going to go straight into it, no practices we are going film straight away, so everyone ready? And action!"

* * *

><p><em>Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel all made their way into the old choir room of McKinley and were greeted by Mercedes running over to them<em>

"_Oh my god! Your here! Kurt baby boy I've missed you so much!" Mercedes exclaimed as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug Kurt just stood and laughed and flung his arms around Mercedes neck to return the gesture, when they both let go of each other he hugged the others as well "It's been forever guys! I've missed you so bad! How long are you all in Lima?"_

"_Actually we are moving back" Blaine said as he waited for her reaction, Mercedes just screamed and seemed to get everyone else's attention and they all came over to see what was going on_

"_Finn! Where have you been man?" Puck said as he fist bumped Finn_

"_Dolphins! I've missed you!" Brittany said as she ran and jumped on Blaine_

"_Rachel! I've been waiting for you to get here! Hug me!" Tina said as she hugged Rachel_

"_Hey there lady face! Why haven't you called me? You've grown into quite the man, are you sure you bat for the other team? I bet I could change your mind" Santana laughed as he squeezed Kurt "joking! Don't worry!"_

"_Hi guys! I've missed you all so much!" Mike and Artie both said at the same time as they went over and hugged all of them_

_Quinn and Sam made their way over "oh god your here! Hey!" Quinn said she pulled them all in for hugs as did Sam_

"_Anyway the reason we know your here is because mama here screamed, what is it girl?" Puck said as he turned his attention to Mercedes, they all fixed their eyes on her but she was standing there with her mouth open smiling, speechless._

"_We told her were moving back, I got the reaction I was suspecting" Blaine laughed as he patted Mercedes on the shoulder_

"_You're moving back! When?" Tina asked in shock like Mercedes but still able to talk_

"_well actually we have already moved back but were moving into our new house tomorrow, Blaine's parents gave us their house so we are all moving in together" Rachel said to everyone who was standing there with smile upon their faces_

"_Oh god that's amazing! We can actually see each other now instead of ignoring each other for two years" Mike said_

"_I know, it's going to be so good, back home, so I suspect your all still living here then?" Finn said as he looked for people to talk_

"_Yep, no one except you four left this town, we all stayed and attended Lima College and graduated together, now most of us have jobs around here and some of us are at university, but it's been good, it wasn't as bad as we all thought it would be" Quinn said as they all went to sit down. Mercedes stayed standing where she was not moving._

"_Guys do you think she's alright? She's not gunna drop dead or something is she?" Brittany asked_

"_She will be fine, I suspect she is just a bit shocked" Kurt said, and just as he finished speaking Mercedes turned around and screamed again_

"_OH MY GOD YOU'RE MOVING BACK TO LIMA! IT WILL BE LIKE GOOD OLD TIMES! WE CAN ALL EAT IN BREADSTIKS AGAIN! AND SING SONGS! AND HAVE SLEEPOVERS! IT WILL BE AMAZING! IM SO HAPPY! OH MY GOD!" she said as she rushed over to the others and they all started laughing_

"_Of course we can 'Cedes! I can't wait!" Kurt said as she sat next to him "but we all definitely have to go to Breadstiks together like we used to! It will be so good!"_

_Everyone started laughing again "I don't suspect that will be a problem seeing as I own the place now" Puck said as Kurt and Finn just stared at him "and I suppose we could hold a free party, just for you guys_

"_What the hell Noah! How do you own Breadstiks?" Rachel asked as she looked over at him_

"_Well about a year ago, the place was up for sale, so my dad bought it for me and told me I better take care of it, I didn't need to hire any staff as they all stayed from the previous owner, it's been good! We have had plenty of parties there"_

"_Wow, I'm so surprised, I'm happy for you mate" Blaine said as he smiled at Puck, he just smiled back_

"_You mean, food, like free? Free food?" was all Finn could say_

"_That's all you care about isn't it Finn?" Kurt said as he hit him on the shoulder_

"_No it's just we can have free food Kurt!" Finn responded in a silent whisper_

"_Yes free food! Whenever you want! For all of you!" Puck said and everyone erupted into cheers and laughter, except Finn who sat there dreaming about free food from Breadstiks._

* * *

><p>"CUT!" yelled the director "that was good guys, let's run it again!"<p>

After they had run it about 10 more times and taken a 10 minute break to eat food as it was already 7:30, it was time to do the musical number they had waited to do all day, they were all so excited because that what glee was all about, music.

"I'm so excited for this" Chris said to Darren as they were getting into place to start the scene

"I know me too; I can't wait to film this!" Darren replied

"right guys, we are just going to film this as I suspect you have all had enough rehearsal with Zach, we will start for Lea's lines then go into the song, after the song we will finish and there will be no more dialogue understood?" everyone murmured responses and nodded their head to the director "right come on then, lets wrap this up today!" the director shouted as he moved behind a camera "okay, ready and... action!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Well seeing as we are in the choir room and we are the glee club I think we should sing a song!" Rachel said as she got up and stood in front of her former glee club students<em>

"_We aren't really the glee club any more Rachel" Santana said_

"_We are. Remember what Mr. Schue said? We are the glee club. Us. No one else and nothing else. It is in us" She replied_

"_Good point, but what are we going to sing?" Tina asked looking at Rachel_

"_I know just the song" she went over to Finn, Sam and Blaine and whispered something in their ears, when they heard what she said they all smiled, stood up and got a guitar each_

"_I mean this to every one of you, I want you all to join me singing this ok?" everyone nodded eager to hear what song she was going to perform_

_The boys started playing the guitars and everyone started smiling as they realised the song they were playing as Rachel started to sing,_

"_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_

_I'll sail the world to find you_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,_

_I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need"_

_Everyone got up and went and joined the four of them standing in the front of the choir room singing and sung with them, it was like old times, having fun together._

"_You can count on me like 1 2 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_

_And you'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Wooooh, Wooooh_

_yeah Yeah_

_If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song_

_beside you_

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

_Everyday I will_

_remind you_

_Ohh_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1 2 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_

_You'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Wooooh, Wooooh_

_Yeah Yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let go_

_Never say goodbye_

_You can count on me like 1 2 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_

_You'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Wooooh, Wooooh_

_you can count on me cos' I can count on you"_

_When they all finished they all had tears in their eyes, they had missed this. They all hugged each other and started laughing. It was good to be together again._

* * *

><p>"CUT! It's a wrap!" The director said after the 6th time of filming the scene<p>

"That was really good guys! We got it perfect, you can all go home now, it's getting quite late, but we will see you tomorrow at 9:00am, have a good night and well done today" Ryan said as he patted everyone on the back and left them all

"That was so good! I love my job!" Chris said as he walked to their car hand in hand

"I know me too! I had so much fun today being back with everyone" Darren replied pulling Chris into a hug

"I know it's good to be back with our family"

"It sure is, but come on let's get home, its half eleven" Darren said as he climbed into the driver's seat. As he turned on the engine he heard his phone go off in his pocket and turned the engine off again.

As he pulled his phone out of his pocket he looked at the caller I.D it was his mum,

"Who is it?" Chris asked

"Its mum" Darren replied

"Why is she calling at this time of the night?"

"I don't know" Darren said as he pressed the answer button on the screen.

"Hello... What's up... what... when... is he alright?... I'm coming home now... no mum I will get the first plane!... I have to!... mum please!... ok I love you... I hope so too... bye" Darren hung up the phone and dropped it, he sat there staring out the window of the car as he started crying, he let his head fall to the steering wheel

"Dare what is it? Babe don't cry, what's up? Is everything alright?" Chris said as he turned Darren round so Darren was sobbing into Chris' chest, Chris was worried, what could possibly make Darren so upset?

"I-its Chuc-k he's, he's been in a c-car acid-dent a-and he is uncon-cious, h-he's in a c-c-coma Chris! I n-need t-t-to go ba-ack" Darren said through broken sobs

"It's okay baby, it will be fine, we will get the next flight out to see him. Don't worry"

* * *

><p>AN IM SORRY! PLEASE DONT HATE US! its all for a good reason we promise :( we didnt want it to happen, we love Chuck, but it had too so we are really really sorry :( it will work out in the world little readers dont worry. as i said before WE LOVE YOU! please read and review :) the next chapter should be up no later that next saturday but we are sorry if it is, we have exams and coursework and that always comes first, but its nearly christmas holidays so if your lucky we may give you a gift and update a bit more regulary ;) but you will have to wait and see, its a surprise :)

im saying it again WE LOVE YOU LITTLE PEOPLE!

Chloe 3 xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N This beautiful chapter is written by the lovely Em! we hope you enjoy, gunna keep this short there will be a longer one at the bottom :)_

_Disclaimer- neither me nor Em own Glee :'( _

_**WARNING SLIGHT SMUT AT THE END... BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL SMUT!** i admit, Em wrote it, i cannot write smut for the life of me._

* * *

><p>MONDAY 22ND JULY 2013- AIRPORT<p>

'We need a flight out NOW!' Chris shouted at the check in lady. He hated shouting at people but his boyfriend was hysterical and he knew exactly what he needed to do and that was get a flight out to San Francisco so that Darren could see Chuck.

'I'm sorry sir but we just can't get you on the next flight to San Francisco airport. It just not possible.' The lady said with a firm voice.

'Can you not see how upset he is? His brother is in a coma for god's sake.' Darren whimpered at the side of Chris as he said this so Chris reached and squeezed his hand. Chris took a deep breath and continued.

'Are there any seat available at all on the flight? I don't care what class money is no object.'

'Well there is but only one sir in business class.'

'We'll take it.' Chris said towards the lady, and then he turned to Darren. 'Look honey, you can go by yourself, you need to see Chuck. I will be out as soon as possible' Darren was stood there tears streaming down his face, shaking his head at Chris.

'No, Chris I won't go without you. I need you now as much as need to see Chuck.'

'Dare, please you have to go by yourself, I will be out by tomorrow and this also gives me a chance to get clothes for you and stuff. Look, I love you and I know what you need now so please just go.'

'You promise you'll be out by lunch tomorrow?'

Chris put his hand on his heart 'I promise.'

'I will go but I don't agree with this.' Darren said sniffing a bit at the end.

'Excuse me gentlemen but here is your ticket. Have a nice flight.'

'How ironic? The stupid lady is telling him to have a nice flight like he is supposed to enjoy going to see his brother in a coma' Chris thought as he hugged Darren and then pulled him over to security.

'I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.' Darren kept telling Chris. At that moment Darren could not have been more thankful for Chris because he knew if he had been by himself he would have lost any common sense as soon as he heard the news.

'I know Dare and I love you too. I promise I will see you tomorrow. Text me the details of your parents house as soon as you get there and try to relax a little on the plane, you don't want to look a complete mess when you arrive.'

'Thank you and I will try. See you tomorrow.' Darren said before pulling Chris in for a kiss. The kiss didn't have the hunger or the lust that their kisses normally had. It was more comforting even when Chris deepened the kiss, he knew that Darren just needed someone to hold him

Darren turned to walk through the security gate. He looked back on more time and saw Chris standing there with tears streaming down his face. He knew Chris had been trying to be strong for Darren but now that Darren couldn't turn back to comfort, Chris has let it go. Darren mouthed 'I love you' to Chris who just smiled weakly. Darren walked to the departure lounge.

Chris walked back to the car park trying to stop the tears from falling but honestly he felt so guilty about letting Darren go by himself that he couldn't stop. He reached the car and saw Darren's coat in the back seat. He picked it up and brought it to his face and just held it there. It smelt like Darren and that was as close as Chris could get to actually having Darren there.

Darren arrived in San Francisco later that evening after a long plane journey. All he could think about was Chris and what he should be expecting when he reached the hospital. He told the taxi driver the address and waited.

'We're here.' The gruff voice came from the front of the taxi.

'Oh okay. Thanks. How much will it be?'

'Well, it would have $20 but you look like you've had a tough day so I'll say $15'

'Yer I have. Thanks.' Normally Darren would have objected to being treated differently but right now he just didn't have the energy to object so he just handed over the money and climbed out of the taxi.

The hospital was a large grey building in amongst all the bright lights of the surrounding buildings. Darren walked up to the front entrance and took a deep breath as the automatic doors opened. There was young girl sat in reception. She had a pretty face and long blonde hair and the deepest brown eyes Darren had ever seen. She was on her phone so didn't see Darren come in.

'Excuse me? I am looking for Chuck Criss' room?' The girl jumped and looked up.

'Ohh right, sorry. Let me just check.' The girl wiggled the computer mouse to get the screen to turn on and then clicked several buttons and studied the screen for several seconds.

'Room 263, just go along the corridor and then take the 5th right. Follow that corridor and it's the room at the end.'

'Thanks.' Darren said and turned to run down the corridor. He has been quite calm but now all he wanted was to see Chuck. He knocked on the door slightly out of breath from rushing to get to the room. He heard a familiar voice from within the room.

'Come in.' His mom said. He swung the door opened and he saw the most heartbreaking sight ever. His best friend, his brother was lying on the bed with tube coming in and out of him from several different places. He had a large purple bruise on his eye and his arm was in a cast. His eyes were closed and there was large machine next to him that showed his heart beat and brain activity.

'Darren hunnie...' His mom's voice trailed off as she saw his whole face break. She got up and pulled him into a hug just as he was about to sink to the floor. This couldn't be happening. Stuff this bad only happens in movies. But this was real.

'Mom, how did it happen? Who did this? I will kill them. Will he make it? When will he wake up? How bad is it? Mum?'

'Darren sweetie, it was a car accident, it was nobody's fault so you don't have to do any killing. The doctors say that it looks quite positive that he will make it. We both know Chuck is a fighter. They don't know when he will wake up, it could be tomorrow, it could even be next year, we just don't know. It's pretty bad but they have done absolutely everything they can.'

'Why, mom? Why?'

'I don't know hunnie, I really don't know. You're dad will be here soon so we can both have a rest. It's been a long day.'

'No mom. I am staying here, you and dad can have a rest. I just need to stay here.'

'But Darren...'

'No mom. I am staying.'

Darren turned and went to go and sit in a chair next to Chuck's bed. He looked at his brother and the tears started to fall. His mom was sat on the other side of the bed and was also crying but Darren just let her be. He knew she didn't want to be comforted.

He didn't know how long he had been there but soon he turned and saw his dad walk into the room.

His dad came up behind him and put an arm round his shoulder.

'It's tough, but he's a fighter Darren. I think he is gonna make it.'

'Me too Dad. Me too.'

Several more minutes passed and then Darren remembered he promised to text Chris so he pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed a quick message.

_Hey. The hospital is San Francisco Hospital. I hope you are okay. It's pretty bad Chris. Please be here soon I need you. I love you. Darren xxxxx_

Darren put his phone back in his pocket and continues to complete the stupid word search he was doing to try and distract himself. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket to tell him he had a text message. He hurriedly pulled it out. It was from Chris.

_Oh Darren hunnie. I will be there as soon as I can. Try not to think too negatively. I love you so much. Just be strong. Your one and only forever, Chris xxxx_

Darren decided he didn't need to reply. All that needed to be said had been said. Chris would be here soon but until then he could just sleep.

Chris had rushed home and thrown some of Darren and his clothes into a suitcase. He grabbed a toothbrush and a razor for Darren. He had then driven full speed to the local shop and brought some food as he figured Darren wouldn't have eaten since the last meal they had, had together.

Once he arrived at the airport he had rushed to the desk and brought the first ticket available. He then sat in the departure lounge for several hours as his flight had been delayed. He watched all the happy couple walk past holding hand. Some going on their first holidays together others going to meet each other's parents for the first time. He smiled at the thought of having his first holiday with Darren but for now that would have to wait they had to sort out everything around them first before they could sort out themselves.

The plane journey could not go fast enough for Chris. He had to reach Darren as soon as possible. He kept fidgeting the whole flight and when the plane finally touched down he practically ran through departures and to the closest taxi.

'San Francisco Hospital please and be as quick as you can.'

'Sure things sweet cheeks.' The man said from the front. Now was not a good time to be hit on Chris thought to himself as he sat in the back of the taxi. He took in all the sights but couldn't entirely focus on them. He had only one aim.

The taxi man waved him off with another wink that made Chris feel really uncomfortable. Was it really that obvious that he was gay? Did he really have a 'gay face'? Chris thought but then realised that now was not the time to be insecure about himself. He needed to be there for Darren, no matter what.

It was now late and Chris and the whole of San Francisco sparkled and buzzed with the nightime atomosphere not that Chris really noticed as he ran into the dark grey hospital and asked for Chuck Criss' room.

'Room 263.' He was told by a man who was sat in the reception who had been scrolling on the computer. The guy gave him instructions to reach the room.

He turned and walked down the corridor and smiled at all the Thank you cards that lined the walls. He reached the room and quietly knocked on the door. There was no answer so Chris just slowly opened the door and tip-toed in.

He was met by the sweetest sight he had ever seen. There was his boyfriend asleep with his head resting on his injured brother's bed . The faint beep of the life support machine in the background brought Chris round to reality as he noticed how bruised and defeated Chuck looked. He had tubes coming out at several angles. Suddenly he heard a loud groan.

Darren slowly opened his eyes trying to work out where he was and why his neck quite so much. Oh, that's right he was in a hospital with his brother who was in a coma. He groaned and turned his head so he was facing the door. His parents had left hours ago so he nearly screamed when he saw someone standing in the room. Then he realised who it was.

He ran forward and threw himself onto the person in the room.

'You came.' He whispered in Chris' ear.

'You didn't think I wouldn't come did you?' Chris asked. 'Cause you know that's stupid because I love you too much to let you do this by yourself.'

'I don't know, I guess I just wasn't expecting you here so soon.'

'Well I am here now.' Chris whispered before pulling back and resting his forehead against Darren's. Darren leant forward and captured Chris' lips in his own. The kiss was a mix of lust and love. Darren needed to distract himself from real life and making love to Chris seemed like a good way to do it.

Darren pushed Chris back until his back was flat against the door and Darren had one of his hands on the wall and his other on the side of Chris' face caressing his cheek. Chris started to kiss down Darren's jaw and the whispered into his ear.

'I want you. So bad.'

Darren moaned and the noise made Chris get hard instantly. He rocked his hips into Darren's and the both gasped and then moaned at the friction. They defiantly could not have sex in Chuck's hospital room because even though he was in a coma they weren't sure whether he could hear things or not and Darren sure as hell didn't want Chuck hearing him have sex with his yet to be announced boyfriend. He grabbed Chris' hand and pulled him out the door until they came to the men's toilet which was empty. Chris pushed Darren into the cubicle and the thought that anyone could walk in on them at anytime really turned him on.

Darren lifted his hips so that they met Chris'. Soon they had found a rhythm and were rocking and moaning together. It was sweet, sweet bliss. They could both feel the tight heat in the base of their stomachs start to build.

'Chris... I'm gonna..gonna' Darren moaned into Chris' ear as he continued to grid his hips into Chris'.

'Go on... come.. with me.' Chris growled back.

Soon they were both screaming each other's names as they came over the edge.

'Love you. Love you so much. Love you Chris.' Darren kept just saying again and again into Chris' ear as they both came down of their amazing high.

'You're just so fucking sexy.' Chris muttered back. 'I love you too Dare. Lucky for you, I bought a whole new suitcase of clothes or else you and I would have an awkward time explaining these stains tomorrow.' Chris giggled.

'Thank you Chris. Whatever did I do to get such an amazing boyfriend?' Darren breathed.

'You were just you.' Was all Chris said before he turned to go and get the suitcases.

They both went back to room 263 and cuddled in a hospital chair until they both fell asleep. Who knew what surprises would happen tomorrow.

* * *

><p>we hope you enjoyed that ;) how was the smut? was it good? ;) let us know if you want more and we may see what we can doo ;) (kinky? ehh?)<p>

if you want to contact us on tumblr they are...

Chloe- _magicmachinelimabean_

Em- _totallyawesomecolfer_

:) also tag _Tied For Eternity_ or _TFE_ if you want us to see anything. we check the tags :)

thankyou to all the reviewers, we love you :)

you will find out what happens to Chuck next chapter, but dont be worried you sweet sweet people, we would never hurt him. we love him so.

Chloe xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Im sorry this took a while to update but i've been ill and really busy all week so literally finished it, sent it to Em to check then uploaded :) so i have spent my saturday writing for you :) i hope you love me ;)

but anyway, this is a fluffy chapter, next chapter is really important and im gunna say it will be amazing because it will be written by Em :) enjoy this chapter anyway and please Review :)

* * *

><p>The next day was as hectic as the last; they woke up together on the same chair they fell asleep in,<p>

"Hey how are you feeling this morning?" Chris said as he stroked Darren's cheek

"A little better now you're here, I just wish Chuck would wake"

"He will, it's only a matter of time, now come on let's get some breakfast before we go speak to the nurse" Chris got off Darren's lap, stood up and started making his way towards the door.

When he turned around he nearly cried at the sight. Darren was hunched over Chuck's unmoving body, clenching the motionless hands in his own and placing a firm loving kiss to his older brother's head. Chris stood in the doorway of the hospital room and smiled at his boyfriend. He loved his brother so much and would do anything for him, Chris realized that Chuck was everything, Chuck was the person Darren went to if he needed something, they were closer than brothers, they were closer than blood, and they were one. They were each other's rocks if something was to happen, they helped one another get through the battles that life would throw at them, and they needed one another more than they knew. And now Chris had to be that for Darren, he had to be strong for the one he loved, to help him through this, make the pain go away. He could do that, he needed to do that, and he would always do that.

"Ch-ris, Chris!" Darren was suddenly right in front of Chris with his arms wrapped around the younger male's waist

"Oh sorry, I was thinking"

"About?"

"You, and Chuck, and how close you are"

"Hmm, yeah well, he's my brother and I love him, but I also love you, so let's go"

"Sure, I love you too"

They walked out of the room and went down to the hospital cafe. They ordered coffee and sandwiches and sat down at the table and chatted mindlessly about their lives, all the time they were there they always kept their hands entwined, it's like they needed the contact. When Chris looked down at his watch he noticed they had been sat there, talking to each other for three whole hours,

"Oh my god, babe, we have been here for three hours!" Chris exclaimed in shock as he looked back up at his boyfriend

"Shit! Seriously, we better get back up there; we need to talk to the nurse before my parents arrive"

"Oh yeah, your parents, do you want me to make myself scarce when your parents get here?"

"No, I need you here, I'm going to tell them about us and I don't care what they think, or what consequences come with it, I need them to know and understand, and I need you to be with me, they already know you and love you, this shouldn't change a thing"

Chris moved his hand to cup Darren's face "Of course I will be here, nothing will ever change that, believe me when I say you will never get rid of me, always and forever remember?"

"Always and forever" Darren replied as he leaned in and kissed Chris' lips.

When they pulled away they made their way upstairs to the nurses' station,

"Hi, can I speak with Nurse Mary please?" Darren said to the receptionist

"Yes, sure I will just go and get her" she replied as she disappeared behind a large brown oak door.

When she came back she was followed by a slightly older woman, maybe in her 50's, she had long brown hair put into a pony tail at the back of her head and had deep brown loving eyes, her fringe stopped just above her eyes and she gave off a nice vibe, a vibe that said she was someone you could trust, someone that you could talk too and she would be completely understanding.

"Darren, how are you holding up today hunnie?" she said as she approached the pair, she enveloped Darren in a tight hug

"I'm alright thanks; this is Chris, my boyfriend. How is he doing?"

"Hi Chris, and he's making good progress, his heart rate is good, his blood pressure is good, is brain waves are equal. He is pretty stable as it seems"

"That's good, when do you think he will wake up?"

"Honestly, I don't know, people can stay in comas for minutes, hours, weeks, months or even years, so at this point it is really impossible to tell, sorry, but with Chuck's progress, I would say that he has a good chance of waking up soon, but I'm not promising anything"

"I understand, I won't get my hopes up, but he's doing ok right?"

"He is doing fine"

"Thank you Mary, for everything, truly, thank you"

"No problem, it's my job, anything for you Hun, remember, I'm always here for you"

"Thank you, it's a bit awkward though"

"Darren, it's only awkward because I've seen you naked" Darren and Mary laughed at this statement and Chris stood there a bit shocked at the comment, what was going on?

"Well that wouldn't be my fault would it? It was mums choice." the pair laughed even harder at that comment but it just shocked Chris even more

"You mother always did make very good decisions."

"Yes she did, I'm glad she chose you, I honestly don't know what we would do without you"

"It's been a privilege to be your family nurse and to deliver both you and Chuck has been the highlight of my career" OH! So that's what she meant about seeing Darren naked! She delivered him!

"It's been a privilege to have you as our family nurse, we are truly honoured"

"Shut up Darren, don't make me cry!"

"Whatever Mary, I'm going to see my brother, 'cos he cares about me!"

"Yeah! Go see your brother!"

"I'm going!" Darren started to walk away, and then he turned back around laughing and ran up to Mary and wrapped his arms around her.

"But seriously Mary, thank you" Darren said between giggles

"No problem, now take your boyfriend and go and see your brother" she replied as she kissed him on the forehead and pushed his towards room 263, when they walked into the room, Chris was still laughing at the humility of the conversation at just happened

"What's so funny?" Darren asked as he turned to face Chris

"Nothing, just the relationship you and Mary share, it's just ridiculous"

"I know, but she's amazing, and she's always there"

"I understand, come on, let's sit"

They both made their way to the side of the bed and sat on a chair, Chris sat on Darren's lap as Darren took Chucks hand in his own, they both sat there not talking, just relishing in each other's body heat. It seemed like they had been sitting there for minutes until they both fell asleep, but the truth was, they had been sat like that for two hours and thirty four minutes until they both fell into a relaxed state of sleep.

They had been asleep for an hour and a half before they both woke up to someone shaking their shoulders, Darren hazily opened his eyes as Chris snuggled further into his shoulder, in front of him he saw his mum crouching down shaking his shoulder

"Hey, did you sleep well hunnie?" she asked as she placed a kiss on his forehead and brushed his curls out of the way

"Mmm" Darren murmured in reply

"I see Chris is finally here"

"Oh yeah" Darren tuned in and realized Chris was still in his lap snuggling his chest, Darren reached up and brushed the hair out of Chris' face "Babe wake up, my parents are here" Chris whined at the comment but still opened his eyes to meet Darren's, he smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. Darren's parents were standing in the room confused about what's going on "Mum, dad, this is Chris"

"Hunnie, we know who Chris is" Darren's mum said confused

"Mum, dad, this is Chris, my boyfriend" at that statement Darren's parents looked from one boy to another and smiles broke onto their faces

"I knew it Cerina! I told you" Darren's father said as he walked towards the boys and threw his arms around them

"I know Charles; I was the one that told you! I'm so happy" Darren's mother made exactly the same action and enveloped the boys in a tight hug.

Between the four arms wrapped around them, Darren and Chris had huge grins plastered on their faces

"What are you talking about? You knew it?" Chris laughed into Darren's chest

"Chris, I keep in regular contact with your mother and we have both noticed how your moods change when your around each other and when you're not, we kept tabs on the both of you and we noticed how both you boys acted in the two years you didn't see each other and then we noticed the change in mood when you arrived back in America, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out, we have known for months" Cerina giggled

"I didn't expect that, but I suppose this is a better reaction than we expected, but you guys are ok with it yeah?" Darren asked his parents

"Darren what have you always said?"You fall in love with a person not a gender?" Of course we are fine with it, we would never judge you, if your happy, we're happy, and we love Chris so of course we are fine with it" Charles said as he peeled himself off the two boys. They were all smiling huge grins for the rest of the afternoon as they all sat around Chucks bed chatting. Chris never removed himself from Darren's lap.

When it came to 8:00pm they all decided they were hungry so Darren's father went out and bought takeout, when they had finished they got rid of the empty Chinese cartons and continued their conversation.

It came to 10:30 and they were all in the same positions. Darren was sitting on a hospital chair with his hand in his elder brothers motionless palm. Chris was still sat on his lap and Darren had his spare arm around Chris' waist keeping him where he was so he couldn't move. Darren's parents were sat on the opposite side of the hospital bed that Chuck was laying in,

"So how long are you both here for?" Darren's father asked the couple

"Well we didn't actually get returns. We got one way tickets as we didn't know how long we would be here, so I don't really know" Chris replied

"Yeah we only ordered one way tickets, I mean we will go back when we have to but I want to spend as much time here as I can because I want to be here for Chuck. Hey do you think we could stay at home for a bit if we get tired of this hospital?" Darren asked his parents

"Of course you can you know you are always wel-"

"OH MY GOD!" Darren exclaimed from where he was sitting

"Baby? What is it?" Chris asked, his parents and Chris were starting to get worried

"Chuck? Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand again if you can?"

"Wait, did you feel him?" His father asked keeping his eyes on their entwined hands as he saw Chuck clench his hands and squeeze Darren's palm as tightly as he could,

"Yes! And he did it again! Oh my god get Mary quick!" Darren said fighting through the tears that were pooling in his eyes. His mother rushed out to get Mary as they all kept looking at Chuck.

Suddenly out of nowhere, everyone heard a murmur and saw Chuck slowly open his eyes and squint at the bright light in the hospital room

"Dare? Darren?" Chuck whined

"Chuck, I'm here. Don't worry" Darren said as his tears started to fall and he clenched his hand even tighter onto his brothers. right at that moment his mother and Mary walked in,

"Oh my god Cerina, he's awake, our boys awake!" Charles said as Cerina ran over to him and burst into tears, everyone in the room was crying at the joyous news, even Chris and Mary didn't have dry eyes,

"Chuck, hi, nice to finally see you awake, how are you feeling?" Mary asked him as she moved closer to the bed

Chuck was feeling a bit more awake and aware of what was happening "I'm feeling alright, my chest hurts a bit and I figured I was unconscious for a bit and I'm in a hospital, also it's nice to see you too Mary."

"Yep, you're in the hospital, and your chest hurts because you broke three ribs, you also broke your arm but that's in a cast, and not only were you unconscious, you were in a coma for three days, but your vitals seem good and your eyes aren't dilated so you seem alright now." Mary said with a huge smile on her face

"Awesome, but that's not the thing that I'm worried about at the moment, Chris why are you sitting on my brothers lap? Darren did you finally get a bit of that fine man ass?"

"Chuck! Trust you to say that?" Darren replied softly hitting Chuck on the unbroken arm, Chris at this moment was hiding his laughter by nuzzling his head into Darren's chest, his parents and Mary were all in fits of laughter

"But did you? Are you finally together? Tell me you are? It's been torture watching the both of you for the past two years"

"Not you as well. Why didn't you all tell me you knew?" Darren asked

"So it's official, you are an item?" Chuck asked whilst looking at his brother, Darren started to giggle so Chuck got the picture "YES! You have seen the light! Finally!" he started to laugh, when the laughter died down he started again "But seriously, I'm happy for the both of you, you deserve each other"

"Thank you, its means a lot; you are the best brother I could ever think of having"

"No worries! Is Mary there? Any way I could get some pain relief, I feel like I have an elephant sitting on my chest and it's not as pleasant as it might seem."

"Sure, I will just go get something, it's good to see your okay hunnie" She kissed Chuck on the forehead and walked out of the room to get some pain relief for him.

The rest of the night and early hours of the morning were spent talking, laughing, crying and reminiscing. Things were perfect, they didn't have to hide their relationship from Darren's family, Darren's family accepted them and Chuck was awake. Nothing could ruin this. _Right?_

* * *

><p>CHUCK'S AWAKE BITCHES! hehe hope you enjoyed this chapter, but as i said next one will be important so stay tuned, also i have no idea when it will be up as next week is CHRISTMASSS! heehee ;) sorry im excited :) anyway if you want to talk to us, or ask any questions or anything either PM me on here or message us on tumblr<p>

Chloe- _magicmachinelimabean_

Em- _totallyawesomecolfer_

also if you post on tumblr about this fic tag _TFE_ or _Tied For Eternity_ :)

we love you all and please review :) 3

Chloe 3 xoxo (this chapter was written by me)


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is written by the amazing Em and honestly i couldnt write it any better myself

we arent sure when the next chapter will be off because of course its christmas :) but probably by wednesday next week but im making no promices little people, thankyou for all the reads and reviews we love you all dearly!

WARNING ANGST!

* * *

><p>'Are you sure you are ready to leave?'<p>

'Yes Chris. I'm fine. Chuck is okay. He just needs to rest and the doctors said he should be back to normal in a few months. We have our lives and more importantly a TV show that needs filming. We pretty much disappeared after the first day of filming and I can't wait to get back and play your husband' Darren finished with a wink.

They were at the airport about to get on the next flight home and Chris was worried about Darren because although Darren kept assuring him he was fine Chris knew that deep down he really wasn't.

'Tickets please.' Darren fumbled around in his 'man-bag' for several minutes muttering to himself about how he was sure they were in there. Eventually after help from Chris they found them and gave them to the lady at the entrance to the departure lounge.

'Mr. Colfer and Mr. Criss, you flight will board in 10 minutes. Please take a seat. There will be an announcement when the plane is ready.'

'Thanks'

'How did she know our names?' Darren asked Chris.

'Really Darren?' Chris chuckled.

'Yes. I am serious Chris. How did she know our names?'

'Other than the fact they are on our tickets and we are both on TV?'

'Oh right. Sorry.'

'Aww sweetie you are more tiered than you look. You know I can ring Ryan and you can have the week of?' Chris looked at Darren. His eyes had lost their spark and he had dark rings around his eyes. He looked so broken even... old.

'No. I'm fine. I will sleep in the plane' Darren replied sharply.

'Okay...'

They boarded the plane and found their seats. Darren sat by the window because he insisted that he like to watch the clouds. Chris was sat next to some fat lady who appeared to take up half of his seat as well and had a habit of snoring really loudly, which Chris found out about 10 minutes into the flight.

Darren was just staring out the window looking at the clouds, trying to make shapes out of them, anything to take his mind away from reality. He knew he wasn't okay but he hated that Chris kept asking him.

The flight was peaceful and Chris fell asleep with his head on Darren's shoulder. Darren couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful man that was his boyfriend. The way the bright sunlight reflected of his perfect skin and the way he looked so peaceful and content just being with Darren. In that moment Darren had never felt more loved.

'Chris hunnie, we're here. Wake up' Darren gently shook Chris who let out a groan and opened his eyes.

'How long was I asleep?'

'About 2 hours, nearly the whole flight.'

'Sorry, it can't have been much fun for you'

Darren laughed at how silly Chris was being. He had been so happy.

'It's okay darlin'. It wasn't too bad' Darren smiled to himself at the private joke.

They returned back to the flat and just sat and watched TV for about half an hour until Darren's stomach made protest noises at the lack of food.

'We should order a takeaway. I really, really can't be bothered to cook.' Chris said as he was untangling himself from Darren. He went over to the phone and was about to type in the number when he looked around and saw Darren.

He looked so broken, like he had been fighting and he had finally lost and was waiting for the inevitable end. His eyes were sunken and he had lost so much weight you could almost see he ribs through his T-shirt. This wasn't Darren, this was a ghost of Darren.

'Darren?'

'Yes, my love, my dear?'

'Answer honestly... are you okay? Like really okay?' Darren's face hardened at those words and Chris could see something flick on in the back of Darren's eyes.

'Yes Chris. I am fine.'

Chris ran over to Darren and kneeled down so he was eye-level with Darren. He could feel how tense Darren was from just holding his knees.

'No you're not. Stop lying to me. I want to help. Please Darren.' Chris could feel the tear threatening to fall but he wouldn't let them.

'If you want to help maybe you should just leave'. Chris stepped back and removed his hands from Darren as if they had been burned. Of all the things he had been expecting, it had not been that.

'I am not leaving. I am worried about you.'

'Well, maybe you should just stop! Dont you think i've had enough of it already, knowing that my parents are worried about me let alone Chuck? I don't need this right now. No I am not fucking fine but I don't need YOU reminding me every 5 minutes. Do you know why I was so happy when I got off the plane?'

'No Dare, I don't.'

'It was because when you had been asleep you looked so happy, so content with just being with me that for 2 hours I had could forget about everything and just feel loved. Yes, I love you but I can't stand that you keep reminding that I am not okay that my life is a complete mess.'

'I am sorry Darren. I really am but I want to help and if you can't see that then maybe you don't me as well as I though you did!' Chris yelled.

'I can see that you are "just trying to help" but right now I don't need help. I need a boyfriend who is trying to make me feel better not worse and right now you are not that person!' Darren was right up close to Chris' face. He looked terrifying, Chris had never seen Darren that upset and that mad before. He had to take a step back because he couldn't stand being that close to the person he loves more than anything.

'Chris. Please. Leave. NOW!' Darren shouted. Chris stumbled back towards the door.

'You don't mean it Darren. I am sorry. I will stop asking.' Chris muttered. He couldn't leave now, not while Darren was like this.

Darren hadn't meant to get this mad, especially not a Chris but right now he was feeling to many emotions just to let them go.

'Yes I do Chris. Please just go. I think we need a break.' Darren's voice softened so he sounded defeated. His angry demons had won.

Chris stared back at Darren with such horror and shock that Darren had to look away.

'You're are just being childish now! I'll talk to you when you decide to grow up.' Chris yelled before running out of the apartment.

Darren just stood there for several minutes, looking at the door which the love of his life had just run through. He knew he was wrong but there was no way he was going to admit that to anyone, let alone Chris. He was still mad that Chris felt he had to treat him like a 5 year old. He was a man and he thought Chris would at least accept that he didn't want to talk about it.

He let out a loud yell and threw a vase across the room. It shattered and fell to the floor. One of the pieces flew backwards and scratched a large, deep mark across his arm.

'Shit! OW! Fuck, fuck, fuck!' Darren yelled across the room. He went into the bathroom and wiped his arms. There was blood trickling down his arm and into the sink. It mixed in with the water and the tears that Darren hadn't noticed were falling.

Chris felt numb. He loved Darren but he knew Darren was wrong. He wouldn't apologise to Darren because he had not done anything wrong. He had been concerned and it turns out he had a right to be. Darren would never have normally flipped like that. He sat in his car outside Darren's house for a good 10 minutes. He was sobbing; they had worked so hard to be where they are. They had finally got it all sorted out and Darren had to go and screw it up. Stupid Darren. Stupid feelings. He couldn't stop loving Darren even if he was being a complete asshole.

He drove to the only address he could remember in his state. He wasn't even sure who's house it was. He just knew it was someone he could trust and would help him. It was either Lea or Ashley.

He knocked on the door and heard noises coming from inside the house.

'Chris!' Ashley shouted. Chris just sobbed in return. He hadn't got the energy to talk. He was using it all up being angry at Darren.

'Chris?...Boo?' Ashley's voice had gone from happiness to pure concern. 'Baby, come in' and with that she scooped Chris up in her arms and pulled him into her house.

'What happened? Was it Darren?' Chris whimpered at his name but then felt the anger build inside him.

'Yes. It was fucking Darren. Him and his stupid, stupid, stupid childish ways! He needs to stop being such a drama queen. I asked him if he was okay and what do I get? I get yelled at and told that he doesn't need me... He does Ash.'

'Woah! You need to breathe Boo.' Ashley went into motherly and all of sudden felt extremely angry at Darren. How dare he shout at Chris when he was only trying to help.

'Right Boo. I think you need to get some sleep. It's been a long day and I don't think you are in any state to deal with this right now. Go and find the spare room. It's the second floor first door on your right.' Chris sniffed and then turned to walk away. Maybe Ashley was right, maybe he was too tired.

'Ashley?'

'Yes Boo?'

'Thank you.'

'No problem. No get your ass up into my spare room and get some sleep.'

Chris climber the stairs and found the spare room. He stripped down to his boxers and turned the radio on. He smiled as he recognised the tune that was playing. It was almost ironic how appropriate the song was for his situation.

Once upon a time I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye

We caught onto something, I hold on to the night

You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me

Were you just kidding cause it seems to me

This thing is breaking down we almost never speak

I don't feel welcome anymore, baby what happened please tell me

Cause one second it was perfect and now you're half way out the door

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called

And you feel so low you can't feel nothin at all

And you flash back to when he said forever and always

Ohh

And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line did I say something way too honest

That made you run and hide like a scared little boy

I looked into your eyes; thought I knew you for a minute

now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything coming down to nothing

Here's to silence that cuts me to the core

Where is this going, thought I knew for a minute

but I don't anymore

Chris climbed into bed and held himself. He missed Darren's arms around him, he always felt so safe. Now he felt more vulnerable than ever.

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called

And you feel so low you can't feel nothin at all

And you flash back to when he said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so

Ohhh

Back up, baby back up, did you forget everything

Back up, baby back up, did you forget everything

Back up, baby back up, please back up

Back up, baby back up

Cause it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

I was there when you said forever and always

ohhh

I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called

And you feel so low you can't feel nothin at all

And you flash back to when we said forever and always

Chris' eyes began to close as he let the music take him away.

And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always

Ashley could hear the radio from downstairs. Why would Darren ever do something like that to Chris? She knew they loved each other; they were everything to each other. Something must have happened that Chris is missing out. They had been gone from filming for a few days but she had just assumed they had gone on holiday. She has to find out and since Chris was asleep there was only one other option. She grabbed her phone and dialled the number. He picked up on the second ring.

'Darren Everett Criss. You have some serious explaining to do.'

* * *

><p>we are sorry!<p>

we love y'all! it had to happen :( we will make it better for our lovebirds dont worry xxxx

Chloe xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

**im so sorry about the lateness, i had family problems over christmas and had to get them sorted before i wrote anything.**

**as promised, making it better...**

* * *

><p>"Boo I'm going out I will be back soon, will you be alright?" Ashley said as she walked into the spare room Chris was staying in<p>

"Yeah, thank you Ash, for everything" Chris replied from where he was situated on the bed, he was rolled up with his knees to his chest. Over the noise of the radio Ashley could hear the faint noise of sobs coming from the broken boy

"Are you sure? I don't have to go if you want me to stay" she said, she didn't really want to leave him alone, but this needed sorting and the boys are too stubborn to do it themselves

"Yeah, I will be alright" he said giving her a non-convincing fake smile

"Okay, well I love you and I shouldn't be long, text me if you need me"

"I love you too, and I will" Chris said as he watched Ashley leave the room. He was left alone. Again.

Ashley rushed out of her house and got in her car. She sped to Darren's house then pounded her fist on the door. When Darren finally opened the door he saw Ashley, she looked mad! Really mad! So he let her in, closed the door and followed her into the living room.

"What the fuck is going on Darren! Chris is curled in a ball on a bed in my spare room sobbing his fucking eyes out! What the hell happened? You just came back from holiday for fucks sake!" Ashley shouted from where she was standing in the middle of the room

"You think we went on holiday? Is that what he told you?" Darren asked back

"No he didn't tell me fucking anything! No one did! No one does! So I guessed that's where you went!"

"Well we fucking didn't Ashley! My brother was in a coma and we went home to see him is that ok? Am I allowed to support my family? Or is that too much to ask?" Darren spat at Ashley. Her face imeadiatly changed from crazed, protective best friend to caring best friend.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry Dare, is that why Chris is upset?" she said as she looked sincerely sorry

"No, he left because we got in an argument" Darren said bluntly

"What was it ab- OH MY GOD what happened to your arm!" Ashley shouted as she looked at the deep slash across Darren's arm

"I threw a vase and the glass came back and cut me. I'm fine. Don't worry about it. And the argument. Well, where do I start? Well, he kept asking me if I was ok, and I said yes and he didn't believe me. So I just snapped and told him to leave. And he wouldn't, so I said we should go on a break. He ran out crying and I threw a vase." Darren fell to the floor as the full force of what had happened hit him. "I'm so fucking stupid Ashley, he was trying to fucking help and all I could do was basically tell him he was a shit boyfriend and get him to leave!"

Ashley didn't know what to say, she was watching a broken man on his knees crying, she just kneeled right by him and bought him into her arms

"We will fix this don't worry, leave it to me. Go to bed, sleep and I will see you on set tomorrow, this WILL get sorted" she said as she moved his dark curls from out of his eyes.

No other words were spoken, she took him to his room, got him changed, tucked him into bed, kissed him on his forehead and left the house to go back to Chris. On the way home she made a plan, she would need to speak to the rest of the cast.

Neither of the boys had slept the night before so the next day on set was torture. When Ashley arrived with Chris everyone thought it was strange, especially as Ashley was making silent signals and hand gestures behind Chris' back towards the rest of the cast. It was even stranger when Darren arrived. He got out his car and made a bee-line towards his trailer, not talking to anyone until it was time they were due to go on set.

When Chris went into his own trailer Ashley thought it was the perfect time to tell everyone about the plan. Everyone seemed to agree that it was the best course of action and all agreed to help make it happen, even Ryan Murphy- who seemed reluctant at first but couldn't stand seeing Chris and Darren apart and upset.

Suddenly phones were ringing alerting cast members they were needed on set; everyone (including the moping boys) grabbed their stuff and made their way to the cameras to be given their instructions.

"right, the whole cast needs to go to the basement of paramount and we will meet you there, so if you don't know where to go, just get yourself in an elevator and get to the basement, then turn right and keep walking down the corridor and its the third door on your left" Ryan announced to everyone

Chris and Darren were both confused about Ryan's orders, but they weren't in any state to question him about it. Anyway, you didn't argue with Mr. Murphy, they both found that out on their first days.

The whole cast made their ways to the elevators together and waited outside until they heard a ding

"OH AND CHRIS AND DARREN I NEED YOU DOWN THEIR QUICKLY!" they all heard Ryan shout as the doors of the elevator opened

"I guess you two should take this, he seems urgent, we will take the next one" Lea said as she pushed the boys into the elevator. Both of the boys noticed she looked guilty.

"But more than two of us can fit in here, come on Ash, come with" Chris said, glaring at his best friend

"No, Ryan seems urgent and its probably private and important, you two should go, it will be fine we will be down in a minute" she replied

She could see both Chris and Darren glaring at her, showing her that they didn't want to be alone with each other, but when nobody else moved, they quickly got the answer and Chris reluctantly pressed the button to the basement and watched the doors close.

Neither boy looked at each other until the elevator came to a halting stop and threw both of the boys into each other. They clung to the others bodies like they were lifelines until they realised that they were still supposed to be arguing and let go of each other like they had just been burnt.

"WHAT THE FUCK! ASH! MARK! LEA! THE ELEVATOR HAS STOPPED GET MAINTANANCE!" Chris shouted, hopefully loud enough for them to hear.

Paramount may have millions of dollars to spend on everything. But it seemed they spent it on everything but the elevators. They were skanky, they were old and dark and rattled like they could break at any second and both boys swore they could have been a set to a horror movie.

Suddenly a loud squeak was heard and the boys could hear Marks loud voice filling the elevator

"There is no need to shout Chris; we can hear you perfectly fine. And yes, the elevator has stopped we stopped it"

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Darren shut up. You two need to sort this out and everyone knows you are both too stubborn to do so, so I told everyone what had happened and we made a plan, you both are going to stay in there until this is sorted out, there are microphones and cameras in there so we can see you and we have a mic so we can talk back. Before you say we can't keep you in there for long because you need food and water, and you need to use the toilet well think again boys. If you would open the locker on your left, you will find 10 bottles of water and enough food to fill you for three days, and if you could open the door next to the locker- the key is with the food- you will find a toilet, as this is the maintenance lift. I'm sorry guys but honestly, we could keep you in here for up to three days and neither of you could do anything about it." Ashley voice said as it came plummeting through the speakers.

"What about work? Ryan won't let us have that long off work, and he will get angry if we aren't down there soon" Chris replied quickly, urgent to get out of there

"I will let you have that long off work if it means sorting your shit out" Ryan said into the microphone "and as for me getting angry, you don't really need to be down in the basement, it was a deploy, to get you both into the elevator"

"IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE" Chris shouted at the ceiling.

He got no reply so suspected they were going to leave them to it.

A hour passed and neither boy spoke or looked at each other, short glances were shared, but quickly broken. Darren had pulled his phone out and has started to play a game. Upstairs, the whole cast including Ryan (Murphy), Ian (Brennan), Brad and Brad (Falchuck and Ellis), were watching on the live stream that was set up to Cory's laptop.

Darren looked over to Chris who was also sat in the opposite corner with his legs sprawled out in front of him.

"Are we actually going to sort this out or are we going to wait until all the food and water is gone so they have to let us out?" he asked his ... boyfriend? Were they still able to call each other that?

"I don't know Darren, why don't you fucking tell me?" Chris snapped back.

"Well I want to sort this out, but if you're going to be so fucking arrogant about it maybe we shouldn't"

"Sort what out exactly Darren? Because I seem to remember you saying we should go on a break, which technically means we aren't together, which also means we have nothing to sort out!"

"Of course we have stuff to sort out Chris, and will you stop talking to me like that, you're really patronising"

"What you mean like you were yesterday?"

"Fine I admit I was wrong and stupid, but that's not going to help, if we are going to sort this out we need to actually talk and not just bite each other's heads off"

"Well I'm sorry if I'm angry, but I think I have a pretty valid reason, but why don't you tell me? So first I get worried so I ask my boyfriend what's wrong and he says nothing, so I leave it. A bit later I ask again and he fucking snaps and tells me to leave. I say I'm sorry and he tells me we should go on a break. So honestly Darren, correct me if I'm wrong here, but I do believe that suggests you don't want me around for a while. Or have I just misinterpreted?"

"Of course I fucking want you around Chris, I snapped I'm sorry, but you can't blame me. My brother has just come out of a fucking coma! I haven't slept for four days because I have been worried sick and I couldn't sleep last night because I was crying so fucking much and thinking about how much of a dick I was to you! So I'm sorry if I'm moody or grouchy or I snap at you, but I seem to have a fucking good reason!"

"You may have a good reason Darren! But that doesn't excuse the way you acted. You were a proper asshole to me"

"And you were an asshole to me, if I remember correctly I think you said something like 'you're just being childish now! I'll talk to you when you decide to grow up' now was that supposed to be an insult or did I misinterpret it?"

"Of course it was meant to be a fucking insult Darren, you hurt me, what was I supposed to do? Just stand there and agree with you when I honestly didn't. I don't want to go on a break Darren. I love you; you're just too fucking blind to see it"

"I love you too Chris I'm just so fucking angry, and no I'm not too blind to see it, do you know what I was thinking yesterday on the plane, I was thinking how much I loved you and how loved I felt. It was amazing how you trusted me enough to let all you barriers down around me Chris. I love you a million times over and I'm trying to make this right, honestly I am, but we need to talk, we have always talked, and that's what makes us so strong, but if we don't talk now, it might be the one thing that can break us" By the time Darren finished the last sentence tears were streaming down both Darren and Chris' faces

"Dare..." Chris said in a choked out whisper "Talk, I don't want to break us"

"When you came back from London and I saw you, I was amazed, I was consumed by my love for you and I have been ever since, nothing will ever change that, not what happened last night, not what may happen in the future. Nothing. But the past week has been hell. I haven't slept, and yes I know I don't usually sleep much, but I didn't sleep at all, I have been worried and thinking about what may have happened if Chuck didn't wake up. This wasn't good. Honestly if you think about it, since we got to San Fran this has been building up, the lack of sleep and the emotions running through me, it was just a matter of time until I cracked. And that's what happened last night. I didn't mean for it to happen. I really didn't. And I wish I could have prevented it. But it was impossible. It was inevitable that it was going to happen; I just didn't want it too. I didn't mean a word I said last night, it all just spilled out of my mouth without me really thinking" he slid across the floor closer to Chris and took Chris' hands in his "I didn't want you to leave, I swear I didn't, I was such a dick last night. And I think I realised it, ten minutes after you left and I looked into the bathroom mirror from the bloodstained wash basin. The basin that was running with scarlet water, mixing with my tears. I only thought about one thing then. I didn't think about pain, or the horror of how a red sink would clash with the blue walls" he let out a tiny chuckle as a shy small smile made its way onto his face "I was thinking about you, and how I needed you there with me, to hold me and tell me everything was alright"

"What, why was there blood, what ha-" Chris abruptly stopped as he saw the large deep gash spread on his right forearm "oh my god Darren, are you alright? What the fuck happened?" he asked as he ran his fingers over the slowly healing wound

"I threw a glass and a piece repelled from the wall and came back, I'm fine, and I don't care about that. The only thing I truly want to heal right now is us, can that happen?"

"Of course that can fucking happen, I was a dick and I shouldn't of called you childish of told you to grow up, I really didn't know what to say and that was the first thing that came to my head, I really didn't mean it I promise, please forgive me"

"You don't need to apologise. By the way I acted, I deserved it. You are so totally forgiven, can you please forgive me?"

Chris didn't answer; he slowly inched towards Darren and locked their lips together.

Sparks flew.

It was like their first kiss again. Magical. Special. There were fireworks. They rediscovered all the dips and pits hidden in each other's mouths with their tongues, they learnt the pattern of the others teeth as they trailed them. Chris wound his hands round Darren's neck and Darren placed his hands on Chris' waist.

Upstairs the rest of the cast were watching what was happening in the stalled elevator with huge smiles on their faces and some had tears in their eyes

"Do you think we should remind them we can see them?" Mark asked as he watched the two boys on the screen

"No, let's let them have their time, I tell you what..." Ryan trailed off as he grabbed his phone and started harshly typing into it. "Right give me the mic, and everyone stay quiet" he put the phone to the microphone and started playing the music, they watched the screen and just saw the boys pull away and chuckle before kissing again. They really did have the best friends.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love._

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love._

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_But I would never do you wrong._

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue._

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love._

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret._

_Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._

_Nothing that I wouldn't do._

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

* * *

><p><strong>the song in this fic is 'Make You Feel My Love' by Adele or Bob Dylan :)<strong>

**the next chapter shouldnt be that long, one week? maybe, maybe a tad longer. sorry**

**thankyou for all the alerts, favorites and reviews. they mean so much. **

**this chapter is written by Chloe, the next one will be written by Em.**

**love you**

**Chloe. xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Oh my god! im so embarrassed that it took this long to update, we are so sorry. we had exams and family shit and it all just got ontop of us really! we hope this chapter makes up for it with all its fluffyness!_**

* * *

><p>'DARREN!' Chris yelled as he opened the front door. 'I have been waiting by the car for 20 minutes! Where the hell are you?'<p>

Chris and Darren and moved back in together a week after their first argument, in the weeks that had followed everything was going well, they were back to their normal loved up selves. Darren would make breakfast and Chris would get up and come and wrap his arms around Darren and kiss his neck. Usually breakfast was then forgotten for about the next half hour until one of their stomachs made a protest. Life was quite perfect.

But today Darren had decided that he was going to take the longest humanly possible time to get ready and Chris already knew that they were going to be late for their shooting today. Chris had been waiting outside for ages after Darren had told him that he would be done within five minutes. Well, quite clearly that had been a lie.

'Hang on. I'm just coming Chrissy dear' Darren yelled back down the stairs as he grabbed the small box off the dresser and slipped it into his pocket. The damned things had been so well hidden Darren had forgotten where he had hidden it and had spent a good 10 minutes looking for it before his shower. He turned around and plodded down the stairs, only to be met by a very pissed of looking Chris.

'Number 1. If you **ever **call me Chrissy again, I will kill you. Number 2. What the hell has taken you so long ?' Chris said through gritted teeth but very quickly he was trying to hide a smile as he realised that Darren had quite clearly got dressed in the dark as he had bright blue jeans on and a neon pink top. Well Chris certainly wasn't an expert like Kurt was in fashion but even he could tell Darren looked like he had been attacked by a packet of Crayons.

'Sorry Chrissy.' Darren said jokingly, winking at Chris. 'I just had to get something but I couldn't find it.' Darren finished before noticing the smirk on Chris' face. He leant forward, grabbed Chris' face and planted a big sloppy kiss in his lips.

'Ugghh, Whatwasthatfor!' Chris said quickly as he was wiping his mouth to get rid of all Darren saliva around his lips. He promptly gave up and licked his lips. It was only Darren's bodily fluids so what did it matter.

'To wipe that smirk off your face. You looked too proud of yourself. Now..' Darren said as he grabbed Chris' hand and intertwined their fingers (it still amazed how well their fingers fitted together.) 'Would you kindly explain why you were smirking so much?'

'Well, my dear Darren, it appears that you got attacked by a packet of Crayola while I was waiting outside. That or you got dressed in the dark' Chris giggled as he squeezed Darren's hand.

'Well then sir, maybe you should undress me when we get to the trailers.' Darren winked and Chris was pretty sure his knees turned to jelly as his boyfriend eye-fucked him

'Sadly Dare, as much as I would like that, we do have work to do.' Chris kissed Darren chastely on the lips before running over to the makeup trailer. Sadly as much as Kurt had grown up, his fashion sense had only been made more insane which meant it took Chris twice as long to get changed as it used to.

Today he was wearing skin tight jeans and a Alexander McQueen shirt that was just a little on the tight side and by the time he had got to the set he was sure he was losing blood flow to his ankles.

As Darren turned to look around for Chris he could have sworn that the breath had been take right out of his lungs. Chris looked absolutely stunning and he knew that he had the right thing in his pocket at that moment because he never wanted anyone else except the gorgeous man in front of him. He walked over to Chris and slipped an arm around his waist.

'You look hot, by the way.' Darren whispered into Chris' ear.

'Not too shabby yourself mister but if you think that's going to get you laid at lunch you totally have another thing coming'

Darren pulled his best puppy dog eyes at Chris and leant over to kiss him. Chris turned his head away so Darren was met with a cheek as opposed to those lovely lips.

'Places everyone!' Darren huffed and walked off but not before giving a loving look to Chris just to get back on his good side.

'And action!'

_Kurt ran over to Blaine as he walked up to the door of the house.  
>'Oh my god, you're home finally. It's been like 3 day, I have missed you so much. Why didn't you call?'<br>'I'm sorry babe but you know I was sorting out all the final paperwork and I really didn't have time but I tried to text but just couldn't find the right thing to say.' Blaine said as he planted a long kiss on Kurt's lip that soon became deeper as Blaine reacquainted himself with his fiancé's mouth.  
>Rachel appeared through the door and coughed awkwardly, trying to get there attention.<br>'Hate to break up this little reunion but the other half of my best gay couple has just got home and I demand a hug.' Rachel said as she walked closer to Blaine.  
>Blaine laughed and then pulled her into a hug.<br>'I missed you too, one half of my favourite straight couple.' Blaine pulled back and winked at Rachel who just giggled and turned around to yell back into the house.  
>'FINNN! Get your ass down he now, Blaine's home and we now only officially own one house.'<br>There was a loud thump as Finn clambered down the stairs and fell out of the front door.  
>'All right bro? Don't ever leave again, Kurt hasn't shut up since you left and wouldn't stop whingeing even when the football was on.'<br>'Yeah, I'm good tha..'  
>'Only because I don't like football Finn. It's rubbish.' Kurt interrupted Blaine's reply. Blaine just laughed and slipped a arm around his waist as he whispered into his ear.<br>'It's not rubbish baby but I do have something to ask you later that might just make up for it.' Blaine pulled away before any questions could be asked and went to go and collect his bags from the back of the car._

'AND CUT! That was perfect guys. We will do one more take and then you can go for your lunch break. Chris and Darren I need you for the baby discussion scene after lunch.' Ryan yelled at the cast. Chris and Darren mumbled in reply and got back into their places.

Chris had walked back to his trailer by himself as Darren had to go and collect something from the car. He sat by himself in the coldness of his trailer and looked around. This couldn't last could it? The perfectness of life and how he had everything he wanted; a perfect boyfriend and a well paid job. Chris was scared Darren would go back to being straight and realise that he never really loved Chris but he quickly shook that thought from his head before it ate him alive. He walked over to the small fridge and pulled out a pasta salad and diet coke.

Darren had gathered the rest of the cast and asked for their help in his master plan. As he had told them what he was planning on doing for Chris he had received a lot of 'Awww's and 'That's so cute'. He shrugged it off as he knew that Chris deserved more than anyone else he knew. Once everything was planned he got his phone and sent a text to Chris

Chris looked at the clock; Darren had been gone half an hour... Really what could possibly take that long? Just as he was about to get up and find Darren he heard his phone go with 'Teenage Dream' which was Darren's ringtone. He leapt across the trailer in a hurry to get to his phone. He saw a text from Darren.

**Hey Honey, sorry it's take me so long but can you just come to the park next to set quickly, that's as far as I could get with the stuff. Love you- Yours forever DC xxxx**

Chris stood up and grabbed his coat as he left the trailer. He walked across the cold parking lot until he got to the small park next to the set. It hadn't always been there but he and Darren had made the most of it in the last season of Glee just after it had been installed so it always had a special place in his heart.

As he got closer he could see that Darren wasn't there. He started to panic and looked around. He couldn't see him anywhere and just as he was about to call out for him he heard a guitar strumming and Darren walked out from behind a bush. He laughed as he saw Darren stick his tongue out at him.

'Had you worried there for a second didn't I?' Chris nodded and was about to say something else when Darren put his hand up to stop Chris form talking.

'Right Chris for the next 5 minutes I need you to not say anything and just listen to me. Nod if you understand.'

Chris gave him a confused look.

'Chrissy... please for me... trust me.'

Chris nodded slowly and went to lean on a nearby bench. Darren caught Chris' eye has he began to strum on the guitar.

_Every time I see you my heart skips then it stops__  
><em>_If he was thirsty I would give him my last drop__  
><em>_He doesn't judge me when I sleep till eleven o'clock_

_I love the way he looks in all my t-shirts__  
><em>_And I think to myself, I should keep him__  
><em>_He loves me unconditionally and I think that he rocks_

_Right now, everything is perfect__  
><em>_Cause everything is, right now,__  
><em>_Everything is perfect_

_He always leaves me speechless__  
><em>_Oh my god I can't believe this__  
><em>_Never ever never ever gonna let this go__  
><em>_Never gonna let this go_

Darren was goofing around in front of Chris as he dance to the song but not once did he take his eyes off Chris. Not that he could have done if he wanted to.

_Every time I kiss him I just wanna go and kiss him again,__  
><em>_And again and again__  
><em>_Get to the next one before the first even ends__  
><em>_I make him French toast or even pancakes__  
><em>_Whatever he prefers is what I'll make__  
><em>_My love for him I cannot fake or take for granted_

_Right now, everything is perfect__  
><em>_cause everything is, right now,__  
><em>_everything is amazing,__  
><em>_It's so..._

All of a sudden Chris heard at least 5 more voice come in with harmonies for the 'Bum bums' Chris giggled as he saw several members of the cast come out from behind the trees. 

_He always leaves me speechless__  
><em>_oh my god I can't believe this__  
><em>_time stands still when she is with me__  
><em>_never ever never ever gonna let this go_

_Right now, everything is amazing__  
><em>_cause everything is, right now,__  
><em>_everything is perfect,__  
><em>_it's so..._

The whole cast faded out as the song finished. Chris opened his mouth to speak but once again Darren put his hand up to stop him from speaking.

'It's not been 5 minutes my love. Just 2 more minutes please.' Darren pleaded. Chris nodded and Darren continued.

'Right Chris... I don't even know where to start. I know... I love you, more than anything. I couldn't live without you and when I had to I wasn't really living. You make me complete and to think that one day I might not have you is enough to completely destroy me. When we were fighting I couldn't think of anything except you all day and I just stayed in my room which I can assure did not make me feel any better. ' Darren's eyes where shining with emotion as he spoke from his heart straight to Chris. Chris felt like his heart was about to explode as Darren continued. 'If you think about, we are the lucky ones. We found each other again and still had love even after all these years and that's why on one hand this is one of the easiest things to do and also why it is one of the hardest things because you, my dear, my love, my best friend, my everything, are absolutely impossible to live without and I am so scared you might say no, so bear with my craziness Chris. I know we have only been officially been dating for a few months but I have loved you for at least 2 years.' Darren reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring box. Chris gasped as he realised what Darren was about to do.

'Will you, Christopher Paul Colfer, do me the honour of becoming my full time husband?'

'Oh, I can assure you the pleasure is all mine. Yes of course I will Darren.' Chris squealed as he lunged forward and pulled Darren into a bone crushing hug.

'Yes a million times over. I am yours. Forever and always.'

'And I'm yours. Forever and always.' Darren whispered before he pressed his lips to Chris. There was a load round of applause as they kissed and they both remembered that the whole cast had just scene that intimate moment and become embarrassed.

'Give him the ring you douche bag!' Mark yelled and he comment was quickly followed by lots of encouragement. Darren pulled the ring out of the box and slipped into onto Chris' slender fingers.

Chris lifted up his hand and stared at the ring. It was plain white gold with small words written all over it. Beautiful. I love you. My everything. I am always with you. I'm yours. You're not alone. Forever and always.

'It's perfect. You're perfect.' Chris whispered and pulled Darren in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed this story and feel free to rant at us about how long it took to update. This chapter was written by Em. I am writing Changing as we speak so it shouldnt be that long but i am no longer putting time stamps on things because, well you see how that turns out. anyway we love you all and just stay patient for another update! 3 xoxo<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

Smut warning! This chapter has smut! Lots of it! xoxo

* * *

><p>Chris was amazed Darren had even contemplated marriage. They had been together for a few months- obviously Chris had liked Darren way before that and it seems the feeling was mutual, but he didn't think Darren would want to move that fast. Was it moving fast? He wasn't even sure himself, all he knew was that he was in love with a man that he was getting married to. When the wedding would be? He had no idea.<p>

They got home that night and Chris flopped on the couch with a sigh and a smile as he looked at the beautiful ring that was placed on his left ring finger. He turned the ring on his finger and looked over at Darren who was cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"I can't believe you proposed." He laughed as he twiddled the ring round and round.

"Is it alright? I mean I didn't want you just to say yes because everyone was there, I mean- you can change your mind if you want." Darren said in a panicked tone while he turned around quickly to face Chris.

"Of course I want to marry you, you stupid man! I was just saying that I'm gobsmacked that you want to marry me. I mean you. Darren Criss. The one who was straight and perfectly comfortable with his sexuality only a few months ago and now you want to marry me. Chris Colfer. The one who was bullied all his life for being gay and has a voice like a five year old."

"You don't have a voice like a five year old Chris, your voice is beautiful. And for you information, I wasn't straight. I may have thought I was, but I wasn't. That was until you came into the picture and spun my world upside down." He grinned as he carried on making the pasta they would be having for dinner.

"I love you." He whispered as he stopped looking at his ring and walked into the kitchen to help Darren. He wrapped his arms around Darren's waist from behind and rested his chin on Darren's shoulder.

"And I love you." Darren turned his head and gave Chris a quick peck on the lips before continuing making the sauce.

"Is there anything you want me to help with?" he asked as he stirred the sauce that was bubbling on the stove

"Can you drain the pasta for me? Be careful not to burn yourself baby"

"I know, I know, I can cook Darren. I used to cook for us until you decided to teach yourself" he giggled as he moved over to the sink and drained the pasta

"Well it's always useful to be able to cook!" he laughed as he turned off the sauce and got out two bowls

"You never used to say that" Chris said as he put the pasta down and watched Darren dish it into the bowls he had placed on the counter. "In fact, I believe you used to say the very opposite."

"Because I never used to be able to cook" he said smugly to Chris as he moved to cover the pasta in the tomato sauce he had made.

"Now that is very true." Chris giggled

"Hey!" Darren mocked being hurt as Chris saw right through it

"Well, at least I am honest." he laughed as he picked up his bowl and moved over to the table where there were already placemats and two glasses of wine.

"Whatever. Bon appetite!" Darren smiled as he sat down next to Chris and sipped on his wine.

"It looks delicious" Chris moved his napkin to his lap and sipped his wine alongside Darren.

"That's because I made it." The curly haired man laughed as he ate a spoonful of the pasta and rich tomato sauce

"You're so up yourself sometimes" Chris smirked as he ate his own pasta

"You know it's true" Darren gave a tomatoey smile before he took another sip of his wine

"Shut up and eat" Chris looked down at his bowl with a smirk before eating the rest of his food.

They ate their food amongst general chit chat of their day and what they would be doing over the weekend. They enjoyed it and Chris moved to wash up whilst Darren cleared away the table and moved their glasses to the kitchen. Chris finished washing up and dried his hands on a cloth before turning around and walking up to Darren.

"Bed?" he smiled as he placed a chaste kiss to Darren's lips.

"Bed." Darren nodded as he kissed Chris back and took his hand to lead him upstairs into their bedroom.

They entered the bedroom and Chris closed the door behind him before turning to see Darren standing at the end of the bed. He walked up slowly to the man and pulled his Michigan t-shirt over his head. He felt Darren gasp as his hands flew to Darren's chest and ribs as and trailed the tanned skin.

Their eyes were locked as Darren pulled Chris' t-shirt over his head as well. His hands went around Chris' back and he trailed the tips of his fingers down Chris' spine. It sent a shiver through Chris' body every time he felt Darren's fingers on his milky bare skin. Suddenly Darren had his hands on Chris' chest and was rubbing has fingers over his nipples. He gasped as he became even harder than before.

Chris moved his hands to the button on Darren's jeans and slowly undid it before pulling down the zipper. He latched his fingers into the elastic on Darren's boxers and pulled his jeans and boxers down at the same time. He watched Darren's free erection bob against his stomach as he came up and pulled his own jeans and boxers off too.

He pushed the smaller man back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He placed small kisses and hickeys around Darren's neck and on his collar bone as he straddled his hips and their erections brushed together. Chris made a low gravely moan in the back of his throat every time he would feel the drag of Darren's cock on his own.

He moved to reach into the bedside table and get the lube before rolling the over so Darren was on top. He bought Darren's hand up and smothered his fingers in lube before Darren bought them down to Chris' ass. Chris bent his legs to give Darren more access as he ran his fingers through Darren's curls and down his back.

Darren moved his finger to rub against Chris' entrance before he slowly pushed his finger in.

Chris gave a small moan of pleasure as he got used to the feeling of intrusion. When he felt he was ready he slowly pushed back onto Darren's finger until he was all the way in.

Darren pushed and pulled his finger in and out of Chris slowly as he watched the boy writhe from pleasure. He waited until he was sure Chris could cope with any more before pushing in another and repeating the process until he was scissoring three fingers inside of Chris.

"I'm ready baby." Chris panted as he wriggled away from Darren's touch and reached for the lube again.

Darren moved away from Chris and took the lube from his hand. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a condom. He ribbed the packaging and pulled it on before covering his cock in lube and moving to cover Chris' body with his own. He placed his cock at Chris' hole and slowly pushed in until he was bottomed out and his balls were touching Chris' skin.

"Ohh fuck, I love you so much. You're so tight" Darren moaned

"I love you too." And with that Chris slowly nodded and waited for Darren to pull out and push back in. He wrapped his legs around the man's waist so he could pull him in closer when he needed to.

Chris moved with Darren as the sound of their broken moans and whines filled the steamy atmosphere.

Chris attached his lips to Darren and moaned into them as he ran his rails through Darren's hair and down his back- leaving a red scratch behind them.

As Chris neared his orgasm he tightened his legs around Darren and started to move faster. The drag and pull of Darren's cock in his ass and pushing against his prostate bought him to the edge and he came all over his stomach and in between them without need to touch himself. He clenched his muscles around Darren and he soon followed, filling up the condom and falling breathlessly on top of Chris.

Chris lay there with Darren lying on top of him as he tried to regulate his breathing. He rubbed his hand up and down Darren's back as the shorted man lifted up and slipped out of Chris. He pulled the condom off and tied a knot in the end before throwing it in the general direction of the bed and falling down beside Chris.

Chris curled into Darren's side as Darren wrapped an arm around him.

"That was amazing, I love you." Darren grinned as he kissed Chris' hair.

"I love you too. Sleep?" Chris asked with a yawn as he placed a kiss on Darren's sweaty chest.

"Sleep." Darren whispered as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

They woke up late the next morning but it didn't matter as it was there day off. Chris turned to look at the beautiful naked sleeping man next to him and smiled as Darren's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey sleeping beauty." he giggled as he kissed Darren quickly.

"Hey baby, did you sleep well?" Darren asked as he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand.

"Yes, I slept perfect thank you. Did you?" he grinned as he stretched.

"Amazingly!" he giggled.

They laid about in bed for a couple of hours sharing lazy kisses and snuggling into each other before they decided that they should do something productive with their day off, so they got dressed and went out to go food shopping.

They pulled up at the grocery store and got out the car before they made their way into the shop. Darren grabbed a shopping trolley and caught up with Chris as they looked around the store for food.

They walked down the confectionary isle and stopped in front of the chocolate and sweets.

"Can we get some Red Vines?" Darren asked with a childish grin as he pointed to the big tub of Red Vines on the bottom shelf.

"Who are you? Ron? You don't need a big tub of Red Vines Darren. Just get a small packet." He smiled as he nodded at the smaller packet next to the big one.

"I am not ginger and I want the big one, please Chris, please? I will do whatever you say. I will share them with you. I will let you buy a case of diet coke." He grinned knowing the diet coke would win Chris over.

"Fine, but you don't eat them all in one go okay?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yes mom!" Darren laughed as he picked up the big tub of Red Vines and a few packets of chocolate and put them in the trolley.

They went around the store and picked up things they needed and things they wanted and paid for it. There were paparazzi outside the grocery store so they walked as quickly as they could back to the car and loaded the bags in before getting in the car and driving back home.

They got home and unpacked the shopping before collapsing on the couch.

"That was crazy!" Darren laughed as he wrapped his arm around Chris.

"Tell me about it, want to watch a movie?" he laughed as he got up and went to the DVD rack, "What do you want to watch?"

"Disney." Darren said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Chris picked out 'The Lion King' and put it on before going back to the couch and curling into Darren's side. The titles and movie started and Darren and Chris sung along with every song included in the film.

"I love that movie!" Darren grinned as it finished and the credits rolled up on screen.

"I know you do, you love anything associated with Alan Menken!" Chris giggled as he curled into Darren even more.

"What do you want to do now baby?" Darren asked as he turned the movie off and turned to cuddle into Chris.

"Can we talk?" Chris asked with a serious face that made Darren nervous.

"O-Of course."

* * *

><p>We are so sorry this took so long, so much has happened and we just couldnt get it out. So we gave you smut to make up for it, this is my first time writing independent smut so I apologise if it's shit. There will probably be delayed updates from now until the 1st of June but after that I ill be free all the time so you should get frequent updates. Yay? But anyway if anyone is still following this story we are sorry and we love you :3 xoxo<p>

Chloe and Emma :3 xoxo


End file.
